Fusion
by Roussette
Summary: Quand Aizen capture Ichigo, c'est mauvais, quand Rukia tombe malade, c'est très mauvais et quand le Gotei se rend compte du rôle de la brunette, Ichigo et son hollow, c'est l'apocalypse. Et pourtant, leur destin est en marche. OS à suite, enjoy


_**Bleach**_

A peine le Getsuga Tenshô ultime d'Ichigo relâché, que ce dernier tomba mollement au sol, tandis que Sosuke Aizen se le prenait de plein fouet.

Toutes ses forces diminuaient dangereusement, il était soudainement beaucoup plus faible alors que sous cette apparence il aurait dû être normalement plus fort qu'une centaine d'éléphants.

Son ultime attaque méritait bien son nom. Ichigo allait perdre ses pouvoirs dans peu de temps. A genoux, ses cheveux reprirent leur teinte carotte, toujours aussi longs sous cette forme-ci, il transpira et souffla. Il était pris de nausées virulentes. Le jeune shinigami leva la tête pour regarder au loin 'impact de son attaque, un nuage de fumée en sortait, mais pas d'Aizen en vue.

Cela signifiait qu'il avait réussit, il avait vaincu le traître ! Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint, dans toute sa faiblesse il se rappela qu'il avait réussit à protéger sa famille, ses amis, tous ses proches, de la fureur de Sosuke Aizen.

Ou peut être pas, remarque. Au même moment que le sentiment de triomphe submergeait Ichigo totalement, qu'une ombre sortit des gravas de l'explosion du Getsuga.

-Manqué, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Le roux tourna vivement la tête. Derrière lui, à deux pas pour être exact se trouvait Aizen dont les yeux violet à cause du Hogyoku brillaient d'un éclat malsain.

-Je suis encore vivant. Même ton ultime attaque n'a pu m'achever.

Que faire ? Ses forces le quittaient ! Certe l'ancien Capitaine de la cinquième division semblait bien mal en point lui aussi, mais était-ce suffisant pour continuer le combat ? Jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent du moins.

-Plus pour longtemps, murmura le jeune homme en empoignant fermement la garde de Zangetsu.

-Mais enfin, petit shinigami, que crois-tu ? ricana le traître. Tu tiens à peine debout, tes forces se consument et je suis encore vivant. Soumet-toi.

-Jamais. J'ai juré de vous faire mordre la poussière, et si ce doit être la dernière chose que je ferais de ma vie, qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Tu es un sot.

-Un sot qui vous fera perdre.

-Certes tes pouvoirs sont de plus en plus grand mon garçon, mais que crois-tu, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps face à moi, je suis un Dieu, tu n'es qu'un serviteur.

-Pfft, vous n'êtes qu'un mégalo ouai !

Aizen ne répondit rien se contentant simplement de lui retourner une grimace cynique au possible. Cette mimique s'agrandit encore plus quand il sentit plusieurs reiatsu autour de lui.

-Nous avons de la compagnie, dit le brun.

-Dommage que ce ne soit pas vos espadas, répondit le roux.

-Aucune importance.

Au même moment, les capitaines Kyoraku, Ukitake, Soy fon, Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, Komamura, Unohana, Kurotsuji, Zaraki ainsi que Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chad et Inoue et le Commandant Yamamoto débarquèrent. Tous étaient un peu blessés, voir grièvement, amochés ou tous simplement extenué. Mais ils étaient là et leur seule présence rappela au Kurosaki qu'il n'était pas seul, il ne le serait jamais.

-Tu as perdu, lâcha Ichigo.

L'utilisateur du Hogyoku ne répondit rien et regarda avec amusement les autres comme s'il avait été un animateur cherchant l'avis de spectateur pour savoir comment agir.

-Non, la partie ne fait que commencer.

-Rendez-vous Aizen ! conjura Yamamoto.

-Il n'en est pas question. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin… Je dois tuer le…

-LA FERME !

Ichigo envoya son poing dans le visage d'Aizen, celui-ci recula et au lieu de le prendre de plein fouet il l'arrêta et tordit le bras du garçon.

-Soudainement ton pouvoir baisse beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup Ichigo Kurosaki, cela me déçoit un peu.

-Ichigo ! Attention !

C'était la voix de Rukia. Il tourna la tête pour voir Aizen enfoncer sa lame dans son flan.

La douleur fut cuisante, il ne put l'éviter et se sentit tomber, déjà faible à cause de son ultime attaque, mais maintenant blessé, Yamamoto devait intervenir une bonne fois pour toute.

-Co… comment…

-Comment Kyoka Suigetsu peut encore attaquer alors qu'elle est censée être détruite ? Tout simplement parce que l'Hogyoku à décidé de te faire tomber grâce à sa lame.

-Ichigo !

La jeune Rukia se précipita vers le roux contre l'avis de tous les capitaines qui lui firent bien entendre en lui criant dessus, tandis que Sosuke le regardait faire d'un air goguenard.

-Vas-t-en, mumura le garçon en se redressant.

-Mais tu es blessé !

Ichigo lui fit son fameux sourire, celui résolut et droit d'une personne prête à tous pour vaincre.

-Ca va aller.

-Mais…

-Je vais réussir, je vais le battre.

-Et après on dit que je parle trop, lâcha Aizen.

Le brun abaissa Kyoka pour frapper Rukia de sa lame ennuyé par cet échange, plus vif que l'éclair Ichigo la prit en main, cela ne lui égratina même pas la paume.

-Le vieux, on intervient ? demanda le capitaine de la huitième division.

-Laissez le jeune Kurosaki, au moindre signe de faiblesse nous interviendrons.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi Genryusai, lui répondit Aizen.

Au même moment, il leva son arme une seconde fois et frôla juste une seconde l'épaule d'Ichigo alors qu'il tenait encore l'embout.

-Tu l'as vu.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ? répliqua fermement le garçon en faisant rempart de son corps afin que Rukia ne soit pas blessée.

-Mon shikai. Tu es en son pouvoir Kurosaki.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent grands, se pourrait-il qu'il n'ai même pas eu besoin de libérer son Zanpakutô à voix haute ?

-Kyoka Suigetsu, pleure.

Ichigo était soudainement dans un monde aussi noir et froid qu'une tombe avait-il finit dans une tombe ? Aussi rapidement ? Etait-il mort ? Impossible encore une seconde plus tôt le jeune homme était bel et bien vivant et le fait qu'il touchât la garde de Zangetsu l'attestait. Vivant donc. Mais cela semblait bizarrement impossible, il sentait, la mort, Ichigo la sentait, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être bel et bien mort, chaque parcelle de son être lui criait. C'était ça le pouvoir du Shikai d'Aizen. L'immersion totale ! Comment réaliser face à un tel pouvoir ? Et si, si la mort était vraiment comme cela ? La mort.

Non, le shikai le manipulait via l'hypnose ! Il fallait qu'il lutte !

Dehors Aizen s'approche calmement du garçon étendu sur le sol les yeux grands ouverts écarquillés de frayeur.

-Tututut, c'est malheureux.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de ce garçon Aizen ! dirent Kyoraku et Ukitake d'une même voix.

Les autres capitaines acquiescèrent derechef en dégainant maladroitement leur katana malgré les blessures assez graves qu'ils devaient supporter. Renji, par reflexe, récupéra Rukia de manière à ce qu'elle ne soit pas dans le champs de bataille.

-Je ne compte pas faire de mal au gamin, dit Aizen, seulement si vous m'y obligez…

Il approcha Kyoka Suigetsu de la gorge d'Ichigo en transe.

-Soyez certain que je le tuerais.

Comme pour attester ses dires, il sectionna volontairement un des muscles de l'épaule du roux. Une mise en garde en somme.

La douleur, Ichigo la sentit dans le noir il n'était pas mort. Et il avait perdu, tout perdu il ne protégerait pas sa famille et ses amis en étant enfermé ainsi dans un cercueil !

-Vous êtes un lâche Aizen pour prendre des otages ! Un seul ne vous a pas suffit ? hurla la capitaine Soy fon.

-Je n'ai pas à vous répondre. Lève toi Kyoka Suigetsu.

Le corps d'Ichigo se mit à trembler, refusant tout net l'ordre. La volonté du rouquin se fit forte pour s'empêcher de se relever. Le brun détenteur du Hogyoku fronça les sourcils et avec un mince sourire augmenta sa force de persuasion. Ichigo, tremblant de tous ses membres, se leva le regard vide.

A ce moment un Garganta s'ouvrit et une arrancar en sortit, toute petite et menue, les cheveux violets tenus en deux pompoms sur sa tête, mais un masque en dents de requin juste en dessous de son nez. Comme si elle savait déjà quoi faire, elle prit le rouquin par la taille et l'attira avec elle dans le garganta, Ichigo se laissa faire, sous hypnose.

-Ichigo non !

-Très bon timing, constata malicieusement Aizen en regardant une montre invisible sur son poignet.

Il tourna le dos prêt à rentrer à son tour dans la dimension Hollow. La capitaine Soy fon s'apprêta alors à le frapper de Suzumebachi, avant de se rendre compte qu'à la place elle était sur le point de porter un coup à Renji qui tenait Rukia dans ses bras pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Bon vent.

Le presque Hollow libéra son reiatsu pour tous les terrasser à terre et mit un pied dans le garganta.

-Pourquoi Aizen ? demanda Ukitake en se tenant maladroitement au sol.

-Pourquoi le garçon ? C'est ma cible, depuis sa naissance.

-Pourquoi ? gronda Yamamoto le seul resté stoique face à cet amas de reiatsu.

-Tous simplement parce que vous ignorez ne serait-ce que le centième de millième de sa puissance et de son importance. Mais dans le doute, vous pouvez toujours aller voir son père, il vous éclairera certainement.

Et sur ces paroles sybilines, Aizen Sosuke traitre du Gotei treize, disparu avec Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami remplaçant.

Ichigo sortit des limbes noires. Une fulgurante lumière l'aveugla. Etait-ce la lumière ? La lumière blanche que tout être sur le point de mourir aperçoit ?

Mais non, enfin, bon sang de foi ! Il n'était pas mort ! La douleur au tendon à son épaule l'attestait, nettement, et le jeune garçon eut la confirmation quand il vit avec stupeur apparaître dans la foudroyante lumière un visage qu'il connaissait bien, trop bien.

-Toi !

-Bon retour à Las Noches, dit Aizen avec un sourire entendu.

-Quoi ?

Le roux regarda autour de lui et il eut en effet la confirmation, qu'il se trouvait bien en effet dans le palais du maître illégitime du Hueco Mundo. Comment avait-il atterrit là bon sang ? C'était impossible, encore une minute plus tôt il se battait contre Aizen dans la Soul Society, puis le noir…

-Sache pour ta gouverne, qu'on dit comment lorsqu'on est bien élevé, Ichigo Kurosaki, le réprimanda faussement Sosuke.

-Merde ! Je vois pas ce que mon éducation a à faire la dedans !

Le rouquin empoigna fermement la garde de Zangetsu, qui encore collé à sa main droite sous sa forme ultime vibrait de colère. Se levant plus vif que l'éclair il assena un coup d'une violence inouïe à l'homme, sauf qu'il ne l'atteignit pas. En effet à la place du corps du traitre s'évaporait lentement une brume couleur chaire.

-N'oublie pas que tu es sous le pouvoir de mon Shikai.

-Cela ne m'empêchera pas de te vaincre.

-TTT, je vais devoir t'abîmer quel dommage, Sharkie ?

Pile au moment où Aizen prononçait la dernière syllabe de la phrase qu'une arrancar petite et menue (peut être pas autant que Rukia tout de même) apparu et l'empoigna par derrière avec force.

-Argh ! s'écria le jeune roux quand il sentit ensuite la lame de Kyoka à la base de son cou prêt à l'égorger.

Déjà, une légère égratignure apparaissait sur sa peau et une perle de sang rouge vif roula sur le katana même si ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'hémorragie à son flanc gauche qui déversait à la manière d'un robinet son flot continu d'Hémoglobine. Aizen s'en délecta.

-Tu es à moi !

-Cours toujours !

-Tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre Ichigo Kurosaki. Je t'ai moi-même fais évoluer, tu es ma création. Et aucune créature ne désobéis aussi impunément à son maître !

-Il faut croire que je suis un cas à part.

Si son énergie était peu à peu mangé depuis la perte de son reiatsu, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer la jeune espadas qui le tenait, valser contre un mur de las Noches, celui-ci s'écroula d'ailleurs dans la seconde. Pas très solide les murs d'une forteresse quasi infranchissable ! Cependant il ne put juste se remettre de sa détention que déjà Sharkie, revenait à la charge rapidement, lui entourant à nouveau les deux bras de manière beaucoup plus ferme, si bien qu'une des omoplates d'Ichigo éclata sous la pression.

-Mets-le en cellule Sharkie.

La jeune arrancar obéit docilement à la manière de Nemu envers Kurosutchi Mayuri. Ichigo dans un ultime effort la renvoya vers le mur, mais en vain toute son énergie était drainée ! Il sentit la jeune fille lui assener un coup violent à la base du crâne, Ichigo lutta pour garder les yeux ouvert alors qu'il se sentait partir. Finalement, il s'évanouit.

O°0°OoO°0°O

Rukia se mit à vomir. Alors qu'Ichigo venait de se faire enlever au nez et à la barbe de tous le Gotei, personne ne réagissait. Et maintenant, comme une fourmillère rugissant d'activité tous semblaient se rendre enfin compte de la dure réalité. Ichigo était coincé de l'autre côté par Aizen ! Bien évidemment, quand Yamamoto Genryusai avait reprit ses esprits il avait ordonné qu'on récupère Ichigo Kurosaki, c'était un devoir et une nécessité. Qui savait ce qu'Aizen pouvait bien vouloir au Shinigami remplaçant, mais en quel cas, ce n'était pas positif.

Les ordres furent respectés. A la lettre, si ce n'est un léger problème. Comment entrer dans le Hueco Mondo, si celui-ci est fermé ? Pour une raison aussi obscure que Mayuri Kurosutchi, le garganta ne pouvait être ouvert et ainsi aucune entrée dans le monde Hollow n'était possible. Aizen avait vraiment bien choisit son moment et fait ses plans.

Depuis le début était-ce son idée ? S'emparer d'Ichigo pour le tuer ou le torturer ? Aucun capitaine à l'instar du commandant n'ignoraient que l'ex capitaine de la cinquième division avait développé une intérêt certain pour le jeune Kurosaki. Et c'était bien là le plus effrayant.

Etait-il même seulement en vie ? C'est ce que Rukia se demanda amèrement en se redressant péniblement, faible et malade depuis la disparition de son ami roux, voilà déjà une semaine. Une semaine sans nouvelle.

Une semaine sans joie.

Une semaine sans vie.

Chaque jours elle revoyait péniblement le visage d'Ichigo disparaître sous hypnose dans la garganta et le regard amusé d'Aizen devant leur ébahissement à tous.

La jeune femme essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main avant de se diriger vers sa chambre dans la vaste demeure Kuchiki. Elle s'assit en tailleurs sur le sol et prit une photo entre ses doigts. Ichigo et elle peu de temps après qu'elle lui ai donné ses pouvoirs. Il avait encore cet air grognon et les sourcils froncés, mais il semblait plus complet, plus heureux, comme si le fait d'avoir le pouvoir de protéger sa famille faisait de lui un être véritable. Mais à quel destin, elle Rukia Kuchiki avait-elle mené son ami ? A la mort sans nul doute possible…

Qu'en penserait ses sœurs, quand elles ne le verrait pas rentrer à la maison ? Et son père ? Isshin Kurosaki, c'était un vieux souvenir, hélas, un nom que désormais personne dans le Gotei treize n'ignorait.

Ancien capitaine de la troisième division, il était partit vingt ans plus tôt, juste au moment ou Gin Ichimaru prenait son poste, tombé amoureux d'un _humaine_… Masaki. La mère d'Ichigo. Etait alors nés trois enfants, trois hybrides. Chose inconcevable dans le monde Shinigami. Mi-dieu de la mort mi humain. Une association impossible et pourtant, bien réelle. Isshin s'était confié la journée suivant la disparition de son fils, les larmes aux yeux il avait décrit la torture incessante qu'il avait dû subir, ayant perdu ses pouvoirs, celle de ne pas pouvoir protéger Ichigo. Yamamoto à ses aveux avait écouté son ancien capitaine et avait gravement hoché la tête en signe de pardon envers l'un des plus puissants capitaines du Gotei qui l'était toujours aujourd'hui même vingt ans plus tard.

Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'Aizen désirait à ce point capturer Ichigo ? Après réflexion cela semblait impossible étant donné le nombre de fois où l'ancien capitaine avait tenté de tuer le rouquin. Ou plutôt de faire tuer le rouquin. Pourquoi Ichigo ?

« Et pourquoi pas lui ? » souffla une petite voix dans la tête de la brunette.

A ces mots elle se releva pour aller vomir.

Un relent de bile amère plus tard, encore tremblante et épuisée la jeune femme se força à se lever et sortir de la demeure Kuchiki. Passant sur ses épaules une fine étoffe elle avança péniblement dans les rues du Seireitei. Tous semblaient encore un peu hagard, personne ne savait comment agir, elle-même Rukia Kuchiki ne savait plus.

Après l'ardeur qu'elle avait eut de sauver Ichigo absolument des griffes du traitre au Gotei, il ne restait maintenant plus qu'un mince espoir. Pendant trois jours entier, elle n'avait point dormit, harcelé simultanément le capitaine de la douzième division et Urahara pour trouver un moyen d'entrer à nouveau dans le Hueco Mondo. Quand elle avait essuyé son dernier refus étant donné que personne n'arrivait à rouvrir un Garganta, elle s'était évanouie d'épuisement.

Rukia était resté au lit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tendue sur ses draps, comptant les grains de poussière au plafond en refoulant son chagrin. Elle avait perdu Kaien, puis Ichigo, elle avait aimé secrètement le premier et le deuxième…

Nul besoin d'en dire plus.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Maintenues par Kami-Sama sait quelle machine, les forces d'Ichigo avaient cessés de baisser, on aurait dit qu'elles augmentaient d'ailleurs, comme si on s'acharnait à restaurer ses pouvoirs même si le Getsuga ultime les lui avaient ôtés. Cependant le principal concerné ne s'en rendait pas compte étant donné que cette curieuse machine le gardait plongé dans une sorte de coma artificiel.

Aizen regardait l'évolution de son _expérience_ avec intérêt. Béni soit Szayel Apporro Grant d'avoir finie cette machine à temps avant de mourir. Le Comatiseur de Reiatsu portait bien son nom. Il forçait le corps à se régénérer en force et reiatsu en dépit de la santé du _patient_. Cette machine n'avait eut qu'un seul but dès sa conception technique, celle de régénérer le jeune Kurosaki pour le grand plan d'Aizen. Seul le bâtard de l'ancien _capitaine_ de la troisième division pouvait l'aider. Et dire que sous cette forme sois disant ultime il n'était qu'à la moitié de ses capacités !

Mais Sosuke se jura d'augmenter son potentiel rapidement avant qu'IL n'intervienne.

Car si IL intervenait, on lui ôterait Ichigo et le fruit de presque seize années de travail serait réduit totalement à néant.

-Seigneur Aizen.

Le brun se retourna et adressa un regard reconnaissant à Sharkie. Sharkie NoNumber, la jeune espadas était la dernière créée et aucun nombre ne lui avait été donné NoNumber, la plus belle création de Sosuke, au même titre qu'Ichigo(bientôt, très bientôt), elle lui était totalement fidèle. La jeune fille déposa une tasse de thé devant lui, l'arrachant à la contemplation du garçon dans un coma artificiel.

Prenant une gorgée, il regarda la cage thoracique d'Ichigo s'élever doucement avant de s'abaisser encore une fois. Le traitement du comatiseur était dur, mais il en ressortirait bien plus fort. Comme toujours avec le garçon roux.

Déjà il y avait eu l'attaque de Hollow en face de chez lui, qui lui avait donné ses pouvoirs, le Menos Grande jeté dans Karakura suite à l'appat du Quincy, puis il avait réenvoyé Grand Fisher pour s'en prendre à sa famille, Aizen avait alors vu une infime partie de la puissance d'Ichigo au point que _Grand Fisher_ avait dû battre en retraite. Avec satisfaction, Aizen avait vu le roux partir au secours de Rukia dans la Soul Society après avoir libéré le shikai de Zengetsu, créant une excellente diversion pour lui. Le garçon avait apprit le Bankai et le shunpo en _deux jours_. La puissance du garçon n'avait pas de limite, en devenant ainsi Vizard et maîtrisant son puissant hollow, du moins en partie…

Bientôt le garçon lui serait fidèle et le trône du roi lui reviendrait légitimement.

o0°0°0°0°0°O°0°0°0°0°0o

Ichigo était dans son monde intérieur, l'eau continuait de monter submergeant une réplique de Karakura. Le garçon s'était laissé aller au désespoir et devant lui une immensité d'eau ondoyait au rythme de ses larmes. Seul, il était seul, Tensa Zengetsu, Zengetsu, n'étaient plus, ils n'existaient plus, son pouvoir se tarissait irrémédiablement emportant définitivement son compagnon de combat vers le néant.

« L'eau coule, emporte tes larmes une ultime fois. N'avais-tu pas promis de ne plus jamais te laisser aller au désespoir, Ichigo ? »

Cette voix !

-Le vieux !

Celle de Zengetsu, le vieux Zengetsu dans son manteau mangé aux mites et l'air revêche. Seulement le jeune homme ne le voyait pas, les pieds dans l'eau il fit un tour de l'horizon cherchant le Zanpakutô.

-Hey le vieux, où es-tu ?

-Je hais la pluie Ichigo, je la hais. Ton monde en est submergé. Notre monde coule sous tes pleurs, sous ta défaite.

La voix semblait venir du fin fond de son être, elle vrombissait à travers son thorax et sa poitrine comme un frelon furieux et les paroles du vieil homme eurent le même effet qu'une piqure.

-Je ne sais plus où je suis ? Quel est mon but ? Comment es-tu encore là alors que je perds mes pouvoirs ?

-Ton corps est dans Las Noches prisonnier d'Aizen, Ichigo.

-Comment-…

- Ce qu'Aizen teste est contre nature, Ichigo, tu vas garder tes pouvoirs, il te les restaure même, …

L'eau cessa de s'écouler subitement face à cette étrange vérité qui bien que plus qu'interloquente était réconfortante.

-… au prix de ta santé, continua le Zanpakutô dans son intérieur.

-Mais pourquoi fait-il cela ? Cela n'a pas de sens, Aizen veut me tuer, je suis son adversaire ?

**-Tu n'as pas encore compris mon roi ? T'es vraiment con, toi ! Ce qu'il veut c'est nous deux !**

-Toi !

Il venait d'entendre la voix de son hollow intérieur en lui… !

**-Tu croyais vraiment que me transformer en brochette avec le vieux version pré-pubère suffirait à me tuer ? Tu y es presque parvenu en plus, mon roi ! Dommage on est de retour !**

-Enfoiré, marmonna Ichigo.

**-Tu voudrais pas tirer un demi sourire ? ! Je n'aime pas être mouillé, pas que te voir bouffer tes larmes ne m'enchante pas majesté, mais bon.**

-Que veux-tu dire, par Aizen nous veux tous les deux ?

**-Tu le comprendras en temps voulu, majesté, dis-toi juste que tout recommence sous ta dernière forme**.

-Prépare-toi au plus rude des combats Ichigo, Shirosaki a raison, c'est pourquoi tu dois plus que jamais te méfier.

Et sur ces paroles sibyllines, le vrombissement du hollow et du zanpakutô s'atténua pour disparaître, même si Ichigo sentait encore la première entité ricaner joyeusement tandis que l'autre se tendait comme un arc. Il soupira, quoi que voulait dire le petit topo des deux, cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

Il ouvrit les yeux

0°0°0°0°OoO°0°0°0°0°

Rukia se dirigea vers les quartiers des capitaines c'était là qu'on avait assigné le père d'Ichigo, en craignant que par Esprit de Vengeance il ne tente quelque chose d'irréfléchi contre Aizen et que cela ait des répercussions sur la Soul Society. Isshin était connu pour être imprévisible à l'instar de son fils après tout ! L'endroit où il avait été consigné était une petite maison en bois gardé par des shinigamis, après les avoir salué elle entra dignement, du moins elle essayait. La jeune fille ne se sentait pas bien, abrutie par la fièvre, et sentait son estomac se soulever une nouvelle fois de dégoût. Celui de ne pouvoir aider Ichigo, son Ichigo. Coincé de l'autre côté du Garganta il requérait plus que jamais d'aide, mais impossible de s'y rendre. Pourtant Kisuke avait pour habitude de dire impossible n'est pas Urahara, apparemment il faudrait changer son dicton.

Rukia trouva les appartements d'Isshin vide, elle avait besoin de parler, de discuter où pouvait-il être bien partit ? Elle ne put se le demander plus longtemps car un papillon de l'enfer venait de se poser sur son épaule et lui demandait de se rendre expressément au bureau du Commandant Général Yamamoto.

Pourquoi le capitaine voulait-il la voir ? Vraiment, qu'avait-elle fait ? Cela était certainement en rapport de près ou de loin avec Ichigo. Des nouvelles peut être ? La jeune femme se surprit à espérer la lune en pensant qu'Ichigo reviendrait sain et sauf et qu'on l'avait appelée expressément pour ça.

Force est de constater que ce n'était pas le cas, puisque lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de Genryusai Yamamoto, les autres capitaines, dont Kurosaki Isshin étaient présent, mais pas son Rouquin. Le Kurosaki préféré de la brunette était aux abonnés absent. Elle s'inclina.

-Puis je savoir pour quelle raison vous m'avez faite mandé Soutaichô ?

Le vieil homme la regarda durement et jeta au sol un petit objet qui rebondit mollement.

Une peluche, blanche avec une tête de lapin, Rukia l'aurait trouvée adorable si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, avec les capitaines et leur mine froides, voir peinés, mais aussi figés comme celle de Byakuya. Elle tourna la tête vers ce dernier comme pour chercher de sa part une quelconque aide, mais il ne répondit pas, regardant résolument le sol pour cacher son dégoût.

-Que… commença-t-elle.

-Un Garganta s'est ouvert il y a quelque minutes dans l'enceinte même de la soul Society dans la résidence Kuchiki, plus précisément, l'espadas ayant participé à l'enlèvement de Kurosaki Ichigo à laissé ceci pour vous de la part d'Aizen et est repartie avant que nous ayons pu l'intercepter.

-Je ne comprends pas, je…

-Je vous en prie, lisez l'inscription sur cet objet, fit-il de manière cordiale alors que son ton glacé le contrastait totalement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'approcha de la peluche, elle la prit. Rukia reconnaissait le puissant reiatsu d'Aizen dessus, elle retourna le lapin en mousse et lut l'inscription. Elle fronça les sourcils, et comprit… Alors…

…Le monde s'écroula autour d'elle.

°0°0°0°OoOo°0°0°0°

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une petite cellule noire et obscure, pas la moindre fenêtre pour tenter d'éclairer un peu d'un rayon de lune solitaire sa géôle. Ce qui la frappa tout d'abord, fut qu'il n'était pas attaché, ensuite ce fut que la porte était entrouverte. Redoutant le piège, le jeune homme se décida quand même à sortir lentement comme un fauve sortit de son habitat naturel. Il constata avec joie que ses pouvoirs n'avaient effectivement pas disparus, il sentait son reiatsu parcourir allègrement son corps et se loger dans ses muscles, s'y nicher et l'abreuver d'énergie et de vigueur. Son hollow et Zengetsu n'avaient pas mentit donc. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Aizen l'avait bel et bien soignée et avait empêché (Dieu) sait comment ses pouvoirs de s'en aller suite à son Getsuga Tenshou ultime.

C'était troublant, Ichigo savait qu'il ne devrait pas lui en être reconnaissant, mais il n'empêchait que le traitre de la Soul Society avait accomplit un miracle, aucune médecine ne pouvait restaurer son reiatsu. Non ? Recevoir –contre son gré, il faut le noter- l'aide d'Aizen faisait-il aussi de lui un traître ?

Troublant, comme le fait qu'aucun de ses amis ne soient venus pour lui porter secours.

**« Parce que tu voudrais qu'ils rappliquent, mon roi ? »** demanda sournoisement la voix de son hollow.

« La ferme, l'albinos, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

**« Mais ça t'intrigue que ni la Reine, ni l'ananas, ni gros lolos, ni le binoclard, ni le géant métis ne se soient encore pointé ou que tu n'en ais entendu parler »**

« Boucle là. Vraiment tu aurais bien pu crever cela m'aurait été égal »

**« Je suis toi, je ne peux pas mourir, c'est comme pour le vieux mité. »**

« D'ailleurs où est-il ? »

Ichigo fouilla dans son esprit sans parvenir à trouver la moindre trace de son Zanpakutô.

**« T'as pas encore pigé ? T'es long à la détente, regarde ta main, majesté. »**

Le garçon s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, en effet, sa main gauche qui était normalement rattachée à son bras par des chaines, était libre de son poids. Les chaines de sa forme ultime étaient brisées ! Le roux jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos sachant pertinemment que le poids rassurant de la forme Shikai de son épée ne se faisait pas ressentir et ainsi, attestait que son sabre n'était pas à portée.

**« Bien. Je vois que ça majesté a enfin deux neurones qui se connectent. Aizen n'est pas aussi con qu'il en a l'air, il te laisse te balader dans ses couloirs, mais il va pas t'armer en prime ! Quoi que, avec nos super pouvoirs de superman on peut se passer d'arme ! »**

« Il faut trouver Zangetsu, on ne peut pas s'enfuir sans lui ! »

**« Parce que tu veux t'enfuir ? Moi j'aime bien le décor, c'est dépaysant ! »**

« Je t'y enverrais en vacances prolongées et définitives si tu veux, maintenant la ferme ! Je réfléchis. »

**« Parce que ça t'arrive, mon roi ? Dis, tu me payeras le billet pour Aizenland ? »**

« A coup de pieds dans ton postérieur d'enfariné c'est clair ! »

Le hollow se tut et Ichigo reprit sa marche, les deux poings brandis prêt à les utiliser. Après tout n'était-ce pas son unique arme lorsqu'il était un adolescent bagarreur dont on se moquait souvent à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux ? C'était pareil qu'il y a un an, sauf que cette fois il était quelque chose comme dix mille fois plus fort, sans extrapoler.

Le roux tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, vide, blanc semblable à celui qu'il venait de quitter.

-Merde c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici, pire que la dernière fois ! Je tourne en rond.

Il mit un coup dans le mur, qui s'effondra sous le choc. Il regarda son poing, une idée lui vint en tête.

Enjambant les gravas de marbre blanc, il posa rapidement sa main sur le mur et une trace bien nette en sortit comme si cela avait été dans de la terre glaise humide. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à quitter le couloir précédemment marqué pour un autre, quand il sentit un reiatsu inconnu derrière lui. Le mur, le mur produisait du reiatsu pour effacer sa marque !

« Tans pis, j'aurais essayé pour une fois d'être patient » pensa-t-il avec maturité.

Il ouvrit le mur avec un nouveau coup de poing, et creusa à la manière d'un vers dans une pomme, son chemin dans le palais d'Aizen à la recherche de l'énergie de Zengetsu.

Ichigo se retrouva devant une porte, si lisse et noire qu'on aurait dit un miroir. Il vit son reflet apparaître, et se détailla trois secondes environ.

C'était _ça_ sa forme ultime ? Bon sang, il comprenait pourquoi Keigo, Chizuru, Tatsuki et les autres avaient semblés surpris ! Il avait prit dix ans d'un coup, ses cheveux étaient bien plus long, son visage plus anguleux, il avait encore grandit, avoisinant bien les deux mètres, ses muscles s'étaient développés considérablement, pas au point de Kempachi, mais plutôt comme Chad. Et surtout, malgré son étonnement, il gardait cet air morne sur son visage. Blasé.

Vraiment ! Si il sortait d'ici il lui faudrait tenter de rectifier ce petit détail, la dégaine beau gosse ce n'était pas son style. Mais plus tard, le plus important était de récupérer Zengetsu et de s'enfuir une bonne fois pour toute de la meringue d'Aizen. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans la « salle du trône du palais meringué »

**« Hey, tu me piques mes sarcasme là ! »**

« Je croyais que t'aimais le paysage ? Profite, je me tire bientôt d'ici. »

Encore fallait-il faire cela sans se heurter au roi autoproclamé de la meringue et ça c'était un peu plus difficile, étant donné qu'il l'avait déjà battu.

« Quand on parle du loup »

Sosuke Aizen sortait de l'ombre de son trône d'ivoire (même pas en guimauve pour aller avec la meringue ?) et sourit à Ichigo.

-Te voici Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Où es Zengetsu ? demanda froidement le roux.

-Ton épée ? Ici mon garçon…

Il montra le Shikai qu'il tenait par la garde sans effort apparent, comme une plume, malgré les plusieurs livres que l'arme pesait.

-Rends la moi, **connard**.

Son hollow venait de finir sa phrase sans qu'il s'en rende compte ! Comment avait-il fait pour prendre le contrôle aussi rapidement ? Très effrayant. Cependant il ne laissa rien montrer à l'ancien capitaine.

**« T'inquiète, mon roi ! Ça m'étonne autant que toi, mais je trouve ça vraiment trop cool ! »**

« Pas moi »

Il scella le démon au fond de son esprit de peur qu'il ne recommence, non pas que le fait d'injurier son ennemi le dérangeât, mais il préférait le faire tout seul. Pas besoin d'un albinos pour ça.

-T-t-t, que de grossièreté ! Tu auras ton épée comme au commencement.

« Tout recommence sous ta dernière forme… Il veut que j'obtienne mon épée dans mon évolution ultime ? »

**« Bingo charlot ! »**

-Et si je refuse ?

-Quelle raison aurais-tu de refuser ?

-Celle de vous écouter.

-Même pas pour protéger ta famille ?

-Sachant que vous comptez détruire tout Karakura avec en prime la Soul Society, non je n'ai décidément pas de raison d'accepter votre jeun idiot.

-Et si je te disais que ta famille s'agrandit ? Tu ne voudrais pas protéger le nouveau membre ?

Ichigo le regarda sans comprendre. Puis tous lui revint d'un coup.

O°0°0°oOo°0°0°O

**Deux semaines avant l'enlèvement d'Orihime Inoue, 02h 34 du matin :**

Ichigo entra dans sa chambre par le fenêtre entrouverte, vérifia que la peluche Kon n'était pas dans les parages et s'assit sur son lit, las. Son entraînement avec les Vizard avait débuté depuis deux semaines déjà et c'était le premier soir qu'on lui accordait pour rentrer chez lui se reposer. Il devait d'une façon où d'une autre prévenir son père et ses deux jeunes sœurs qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, qu'il allait bien. Dans son corps de Shinigami, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour écrire vite une lettre. Mais il ne put attraper les stylos, sa main passa à travers la matière en ne réussissant qu'à faire tomber au sol la plume usée. Il soupira, son corps humain se trouvait dans l'entrepôt des vizards, couché depuis deux semaines sur un carton sur lequel Hiyori jetait allègrement des chaussures pour lui faire faire la vaisselle plus vite. Car oui, au bout de deux semaines, à son grand dam, il n'était jamais le plus rapide pour déjeuner et la corvée lui revenait ainsi.

Cependant, à peine le stylo fut-il tombé au sol qu'un choc se fit entendre dans son placard et qu'une forme noire en sortit, sabre dégainé.

« Oh non »

-Ichigo ! Toi ici ?

-Bah oui jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est ici que j'habite idiote !

Le garçon s'en voulut du ton froid qu'il avait utilisé, force est de constater que la fatigue l'avait rendu très irritable.

-Je ne te vois plus pendant deux semaines et tu réapparais comme une fleur !

-TU VEUX QUOI ? Que je te ramène un Kinder ? (_Intouchable quand tu nous tiens D_)

-Que tu m'expliques ! Pourquoi tu disparais ? On s'inquiète !

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Oh que si, dis moi !

-Je m'entraîne, il faut que j'y aille.

Le shinigami roux s'apprêtait à détaler comme un lapin vers sa fenêtre.

-Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu ne te seras pas montré franc avec moi !

-Mais c'est la vérité ! Je m'entraîne.

-Pas chez Urahara, pendant deux semaines tu n'es pas rentré chez toi !

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

-Si tu repars aussi sec, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Pour te demander de ne pas t'inquiéter, fit le garçon dont la voix se fêlait en un semblant de sanglot.

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre prêt à partir, quand une forme appuya sa tête sur son dos.

-Ne t'en va pas.

-C'est à cause de moi que tu as été blessée, je ne le permettrais plus, je veux m'entraîner jusqu'à pouvoir vaincre Aizen.

-Ne t'en va pas, répéta faiblement Rukia.

Le jeune garçon sentit un liquide chaud couler dans son dos et comprit avec stupéfaction que Rukia pleurait. Il se retourna et avec maladresse l'étreignit et la berça pour la calmer.

-Je suis la cause de tes larmes, pardon.

-Ne t'en va pas, ne me laisse pas. Je m-m'inquiète pour toi, paysan !

-Pardon.

Tout en continuant à la bercer, il s'assit sur son lit et appuya légèrement la tête de la brunette contre son torse.

-Je ne m'en vais pas loin, je reste dans Karakura, je m'entraîne pour devenir plus fort. Je te jure que Jaggerjack ne repartira pas vivant la prochaine fois, après ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Je m'en fiche, dit Rukia.

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus nuits et le cœur d'Ichigo se serra.

-Reste près de moi.

Elle rougit à ses derniers mots, Ichigo la trouva très belle comme ça, enfin plus belle que d'habitude. Sa poitrine se desserra et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Un nœud se forma alors dans sa gorge.

Les lèvres entrouvertes de Rukia laissaient passer un mince filet d'air chaud, leur proximité était telle qu'il atteignit Ichigo et qui le huma. Ils restèrent à se regarder longuement, les yeux dans les yeux, la jeune femme dans les bras du rouquin, ses larmes continuaient de tomber alors qu'elle ne pleurait plus, du moins elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Le roux cueillit l'une d'entre elles, du bout de l'index, effaça son parcours et se retrouva ensuite à caresser délicatement le fin visage pâle de la Kuchiki. Le cœur du Shinigami Remplaçant s'emballa à nouveau à lui faire mal à la poitrine. Sans mot, Rukia approcha sa main des cheveux carottes du garçon et les coiffa légèrement, de peur que ce contact énerve Ichigo, mais il ne fit rien. Arrivée aux pointes, elle laissa aller sa main sur la mâchoire du Kurosaki et inclina la tête, la respiration erratique. Ichigo doucement prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et porta ses lèvres aux siennes. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent timidement tout d'abord puis le baiser se fit plus passionné. Avec une ardeur nouvelle le jeune homme serra la brune contre lui et caressa plus sensuellement le corps de Rukia.

Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de parler, mais il est un moment où les mots ne suffisent plus. La jeune shinigamie tomba sur le lit entrainant par le kimono son _meilleur ami,_ elle murmura ensuite très doucement et timidement :

-Je crois que je t'aime.

-Moi je ne crois pas.

-Hein ?

-J'en suis sûr ! répondit le rouquin avec un merveilleux sourire.

Il la ré-embrassa langoureusement cette fois, leurs langues se rencontrèrent de la même manière que leur bouches, avec ardeur, se cherchant sans fin pour prolonger les caresses. Rukia fit passer ses mains sur le torse à demi découvert d'Ichigo, elle dégagea ses épaules. Vint ensuite au tour du shinigami de connaître le corps de la jeune fille, il enleva avec une demi crainte le haut de son kimono s'attendant à entendre un ''espèce de pervers'' incessamment sous peu, mais elle n'en fit rien. Ils furent bientôt nus tous les deux et s'observèrent à nouveau longuement, leurs regards se consumaient pour une caresse, pour quelques mots échangés, et ce qui devait arriver arriva finalement. En un instant, ils en furent au point de non-retour à leur plus grand bonheur. La jeune femme murmura un « Je t'aime » avant de se coucher sur le lit et de fermer les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Cette nuit-là selon les termes populaires employés, Ichigo devint un homme.

Il s'adossa au mur en regardant la forme endormie de Rukia sur son lit, recouverte par une couverture, le garçon parvenait cependant sans mal à redessiner mentalement le corps de sa douce, sa reine. Il sourit, peut être avait-il fait une boulette, mais il ne regrettait rien, il aimait Rukia comme un fou depuis des mois déjà, sans se l'avouer, en trouvant toujours des prétextes pour se mentir, que leur rires bernent encore la mort et le temps. Le temps peut être ne lui en restait-il plus assez, s'il devait en finir avec Aizen pour la venger. S'il lui fallait mourir pour ça, autant vivre à en crever.

Il embrassa délicatement le front de la jeune femme barré de sa mèche noire.

-Pour toi, j'irais jusqu'au bout, lui promit-il.

Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre et entra dans celle de Karin et Yuzu. Voir ses deux sœurs endormies le réconforta, il embrassa le front de Yuzu -qui tenait un Kon lui aussi dans les bras de morphé contre sa poitrine-, puis celui de Karin :

-Je vous protégerais, je vous le promets.

La brune Kurosaki fronça les sourcils.

-Ichi-nii…

Elle ouvrit les yeux que son frère avait déjà disparu à travers la fenêtre juste ouverte, les rideaux volant au gré d'un courant d'air de Shunpo furent les seules preuves attestant qu'Ichigo était bien venu cette nuit là.

°0°0°0°oOo°0°0°0°

Rukia lut horrifiée le message d'Aizen sur la peluche :

_« J'ose espérer que l'enfant aura les mêmes pouvoirs que son papa, se serait intéressant. »_

L'enfant. La cause de ses nausées ? De sa fièvre et de sa fatigue, de ses évanouissements. La shinigamie les pensait dû au choc de l'enlèvement d'Ichigo.

Elle regarda tour à tour son ventre, puis la peluche qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main crispée.

-Impossible… murmura-t-elle.

Elle lut un deuxième mot en dessous du premier qui semblait juste venir d'apparaître :

_« Et si, c'est possible » _

Rukia jeta le lapin en mousse avant de baisser la tête sans rien ajouter de plus.

-Kuchiki Rukia, votre silence est plus qu'éloquent. J'en déduis que ce qu'à dit le traitre Aizen est vrai, gronda Yamamoto.

-J'i- j'ignorais moi-même que… j'étais enceinte.

Byakuya à ces mots siffla de méprit, une attitude très différente de son statisme habituel. Elle lui coula un regard effrayé et perdu auquel il ne répondit pas.

Certes, il avait promit de la protéger, mais _ça_, ce n'était pas prévu !

-Nous pouvons maintenant supposer que votre partenaire est Ichigo Kurosaki.

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

Isshin leva gravement la tête quand Yamamoto lui coula un regard impassible. Normalement, il aurait été ravi de devenir Grand père, mais en ce moment l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade. Un enfant grandissant au sein même de Rukia, affublé des pouvoirs d'Ichigo et de _sa naissance_… Ce n'était pas bon du tout, mais alors pas du tout, tous l'avaient bien compris.

-Mais les Shinigamis en général ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ! commenta Komamura.

-Les seuls à le pouvoir sont les nobles ! ajouta Soy fon.

Tous regardèrent alors le Kurosaki père, qui était l'exception qui confirmait la règle, après tout n'avait-il pas eu _trois_ enfants ?

-En vérité, expliqua Unohana, les femmes Shinigami peuvent très bien accueillir en leur sein une vie, les hommes ont comme problème le fait que la pratique du kido rend stérile, c'est un fait établit depuis plus d'un siècle par Kisuke Urahara. Les nobles qui ont naturellement une grande pression spirituelle et ainsi une aptitude au kido, échappent étonnement à cette règle.

Nouveaux regards intrigués vers Isshin qui passa une main sur sa nuque gêné. Masaki était une humaine, donc de ce côtés, no problémo, mais Isshin ? Il n'était pas noble que diable ! Comment avait-il réussit à faire trois enfants ? Le savoir expliquerait aussi pourquoi Ichigo avait à son tour réussit un nouvel ''exploit''.

-C'est pourtant simple, Ichigo Kurosaki n'a jamais pratiqué de Kido, déclara ensuite Mayuri Kurosutchi, problème résolut, CQFD.

Hum, oui vu comme ça, c'est effectivement très simple. Ou pas.

-Je ne peux pas être enceinte, dit Rukia, c'est impossible.

-Pourtant, tout semble prouver le contraire, quatrième siège Kuchiki.

-Mais c'est impossible, j'ai été empalé au niveau du ventre par l'Espadas numéro 9 !

Unohana et Byakuya tiquèrent et se regardèrent. Puis le noble souffla :

-Les mêmes pouvoirs que son père… Kurosaki.

-Régénération instantanée ! dit Unohana en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Yamamoto qui ne comprenait pas bien.

-Eh bien, expliqua la capitaine de la quatrième division, lorsque nous avons trouvé Kuchiki Rukia lors de notre mission de sauvetage, elle était effectivement empalée par l'arme de l'espada susmentionné, de nombreux organes étaient atteint et les chances qu'elle survive étaient pour ainsi dire égales à 0. C'était même impossible. Pourtant, Rukia respirait encore et je dirais même qu'aucun de ses organes n'a été réellement endommagé, je m'en suis rendue compte lors des soins que je lui ai prodigué. A mieux y réfléchir sous cet angle, il est probable, voir même certain que l'enfant qui grandit au sein de miss Kuchiki ait soigné le corps porteur.

-Mais la régénération instantané est un pouvoir…

-Oui, c'est un pouvoir de Hollow. De Vasto Lorde, même. En supposant que l'enfant ai prit du côté Hollow d'Ichigo.

-Aizen le sait, il doit même s'amuser de notre réaction.

Les capitaines jetèrent un regard au ventre encore plat de Rukia, si frêle et si fragile c'était trop d'émotions pour elle. Imaginer le traitre en train de les observer, leur réaction, sa réaction. Et celle d'Ichigo ? Etait-il ne serait-ce qu'au courant de cette grossesse inattendue ? Se souvenait-il juste de leurs déclarations respectives ? Ils n'avaient pas reparlés de cette nuit-là, faute de temps et d'occasion, mais une petite partie de la jeune femme aurait bien aimé reproduire ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là une fois encore.

-Nous allons te débarrasser de cette saleté Rukia, promit Byakuya.

La jeune femme se figea.

-Quoi ? Non ! Il n'en est pas question !

Une force plus puissante que tout, l'empêchait de ne serait-ce que vouloir le mal de l'embryon en elle. Une petit être d'un mois à peine qu'elle couvait inconsciemment, la Kuchiki, ne pouvait pas lui faire le moindre mal. Elle porta la main à son ventre et le caressa légèrement, comme pour s'assurer qu'un début de rondeur apparaîtrait bientôt.

-Vous ne toucherez pas à cet enfant, le choix me revient et je refuse qu'il ne lui soit fait le moindre mal !

-Vos intérêts ne nous intéresse pas, trancha Yamamoto, il s'agit de la sécurité du Seireitei et de la soul Society, s'il advenait de cet enfant un être encore plus instable qu'un Espada, nous ne pouvons lui laisser la vie.

-Vous oteriez la vie d'un être qui n'a même pas pu vous prouver sa valeur ? C'est injuste, au même titre qu'un autre il mérite de vivre, qu'il soit notre enfant à Ichigo et à moi ou non !

En vérité, elle se rendait compte que quelque minute après l'annonce de cette grossesse, elle aimait déjà ce petit être qui avait tant besoin d'elle pour vivre, et elle comptait bien le laisser voir le jour. Après la capture d'Ichigo elle n'avait plus eu de raison de vivre, cet enfant était devenu une raison suffisante.

-Elle n'a pas tort, remarqua Unohana, pour ma part, je ne peu avorter quelqu'un qui ne le désire pas, en tant que médecin. Je suis prête à prendre en charge miss Kuchiki pendant la durée de sa ''convalescence''.

La capitaine à la longue natte brune posa une main fraiche et réconfortante sur l'épaule de Rukia qui la gratifia d'un léger sourire.

-Je suis d'accord avec Unohana Taicho, je suis prêt à m'occuper personnellement du bon déroulement de cette grossesse _intéressante_. Très intéressante, dit Mayuri Kurosutchi en s'approchant de la jeune femme enceinte.

Kami Sama ! Les deux capitaines les plus étranges du Seireitei, étaient prêt à l'aider à mettre son enfant au monde, sachant que pour le capitaine de la douzième, c'était plus par une curiosité perfide qu'il acceptait de s'occuper de ce genre de choses.

Ukitake hocha la tête prêt à défendre sa protégé dans ses choix, Kyoraku suivit puis Isshin même s'il n'était plus un capitaine. Seul Byakuya, Soy-Fon, Komamura, restèrent campé sur leur position. Quant à Kempachi il ne se prononça pas au même titre qu'Hitsugaya, trop heureux d'avoir un futur adversaire très puissant.

°0°0°0°0°OOo°°0°0°0°

-Pervers ! s'écria Ichigo quand la scène entre lui et Rukia disparue de devant ses yeux. C'était personnel, vous n'aviez pas à foutre votre nez là-dedans !

**« Mon roi, t'a pêché, vous avez couché, vous étiez pas marié, ****» **chantonna joyeusement Shirosaki.

Ichigo crispa les poings en cherchant à savoir qui il allait tuer le premier, Aizen pour l'avoir espionné dans son intimité, ou son hollow pour faire des vers d'un niveau au ras des paquerettes.

**« Dans le tiroir elle a une bébette, le canon à paillette ! »**

« Canon à paillette ? »

**« Bah oui, enfin tu vois ton canon…**

« Laisse tomber, tu ressors une vanne de cet acabit et je te jure que tu mangeras les pissenlits par la racine ! »

Le hollow se tut, tandis qu'Aizen avec un sourire laissait passer une dizaine de Guillians et adjuchas prêt à foncer sur le futur papa pour le dévorer.

-C'est tout à fait naturel après tout mon garçon…

-C'est ça, aussi naturel que la stabilisation de ma forme ultime.

-Quelque chose comme ça. Attaquez le.

Les Guillians ne se le firent pas dire deux fois au même titre que la Adjuchas qui foncèrent sur Ichigo.

« Je n'ai pas d'épée, juste ma force physique et ma vitesse. »

**« C'est suffisant face à des Guillians, mon roi, commenta le Hollow, mais pas les adjuchas,ils sont plus évolués qu'eux et plus puissant, ils pourraient colaborer pour t'éliminer. »**

« Depuis quand tu m'aides l'enfariné ? »

**« Bonne question. Je ne sais pas **_**pourquoi**_**, mais je te balance toute mes réflexions c'est étrange. Depuis ton réveil mon roi, il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne comprends pas dans ce nouveau corps.»**

« Je vois. C'est partit ! »

Le roux attendit que le premier d'entre eux frappe, il intercepta le coup d'une seule main, leur faible reiatsu ne valait rien après tout, il se baissa quand un adjuchas fonçait sur lui et d'un coup de pieds il l'envoya rejoindre la Soul Society ou la stratosphère à vous de voir. Deux Guillians l'encerclèrent naïvement et lancèrent en même temps un cero. Le premier Ichigo le para d'un coup de poignet et il alla s'écraser contre les murs de las Noches, le second il l'évita. Le jeune homme fonça ensuite vers les deux menos Grande et les détruisit d'un coup de poing. Sentant une présence dans son dos, il se retourna vivement pour parer facilement l'attaque d'un adjuchas, avec une seule main il lui arracha le bras. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que l'adjuchas de son autre bras, tire un cero, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le jeune homme le teint à porté… et le renvoya ! Celui-ci s'écrasa sur l'adjuchas qui l'avait lancé en premier lieu, mais aussi sur un Guillian qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de passer dans le coin.

« Depuis quand je sais faire ça moi ? »

**« Hey ! Mais ce sont mes capacités ! » **gronda Hichigo Shirosaki.

« Tu es capable de renvoyer un cero ? »

**« Quelque chose comme ça, oui, »**

Qu'est-ce qu'Aizen avait bien pu pratiquer avec son corps ? Déjà que son hollow parlait à sa place, mais voilà qu'il savait utiliser ses capacités ! Si seulement Zengetsu était là, il pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il acheva d'un coup de coude le Guillian qui le visait derrière lui. Décidemment, il était devenu, très fort, trop fort même. Dur de vivre normalement quand d'une pichenette vous pouvez tuer unv monstre géant de plus de douze mètres ! Le jeune homme envoya ensuite un coup de pied à celui qui s'approchait le réduisant en millions de petites particules spirituelles. Il ne restait bientôt plus rien du hollow. Au final Ichigo décida de ne plus bvouger et de laisser les créatures venir d'elles même, ce qu'ils firent bien évidemment. Il leur assena un coup sur le crâne, ou sur le cou qui les explosa. Il ne restait plus rien des Hollows.

-Mon épée, ordonna froidement Ichigo une fois le massacre terminé et la pièce propre (d'hollow).

-La voilà.

Aizen la lui jeta et le jeune homme attrapa le Shikai au vol. Il fut content de retrouver son arme, même si sous sa forme ultime, l'évolution de son Zanpakutô était étrange. Il sentit Zengetsu lui parler.

Enfin il se rendait compte après sa fureur de paroles d'Aizen. Il allait être papa. Dans quel genre de problème avait-il encore mit Rukia ? Un enfant de lui, qu'elle portait en elle, pour une nuit passé ensemble. Pour une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, une vie en plus. Et une vie gâchée sans doute. Laisserais-t-on Rukia vivre après s'être accouplée avec un humain à moitié hollow qui plus est ! C'était contre nature. Et la vie qui germait au sein de Rukia finirait par ne pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de la Soul Society. Merde. Sans doute aurait-il été heureux dans d'autre circonstance d'avoir un enfant, mais le lieu et le moment n'étaient décidément pas favorable à la découverte de la joie de la paternité. **Il y avait comme un Garganta énorme empêchant papa de rejoindre maman.**

« Cesse tes images débiles hollow »

**« Tu n'aimes pas mon humour majesté ? »**

Non il ne l'aimait pas. Surtout qu'il le sentait, lehollow prenait de la place et du pouvoir dans son esprit. Depuis son réveil, depuis qu'il entendait sa voix à lui, Ichigo sentait que son esprit se connectait à celui de Shirosaki. Leur lien devenait de plus en plus fort et leur dissemblance de plus en plus étroite. Ils ne finiraient par former qu'une entité commune, demi hollow, demi Shinigami, demi Humain. Deux entités, trois origines, un seul corps. Le jeune homme roux se dit que s'il ne reprenait pas très vite le contrôle, quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.

-Maintenant continuons l'entraînement veux-tu ? fit Aizen en élargissant son sourire.

Le chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles mixé avec la reine de cœur, un curieux mélange qui formait Sosuke Aizen, un croisement original, mais qui lui conférait un sourire, très flippant.

-Je pense plutôt rentrer à la Soul Society et mettre au clair cette histoire de paternité, ne m'en veuillez pas.

Le shikai sous le bras, il tourna les talons en sachant pertinemment… que…

Bingo, Aizen avait shunpotté pronto vers le Shinigami Remplaçant pour lui barrer le passage avec le même sourire du chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

**Récapitulons, un chat mélangé avec une reine de cœur salope règne avec un sourire de sadique, sur une meringue communément appelé Las Noches et pose chaque jours ses fesses sur un trône en nougats, entourés de petits bonhommes en pain d'épice appelé Espada qui ont été fondu par les Chocolats Chaud, aussi appelés Shinigamis. Notre héros, Réglisse rouge à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux, se retrouve piégé dans Aizenland par le croisement chat/Reine de cœur au sourire de salope, et qui a l'air de bouffer de la réglisse au petit déjeuner. C'est un tableau intéressant, non ? Comment Réglisse va-t-il s'en sortir ?**

« La ferme Hollow. »

**« Avant de devenir hollow, je devais être auteur c'est pas possible autrement, ricana ce dernier. »**

-Tu n'iras nulle part Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est clair ? l'interrompit le brun.

-Va crever.

Aizen lui envoya une décharge de Reiatsu si violente et rapide que le rouquin ne put l'esquiver, il tomba à terre, un genoux au sol en se retenant de vomir une bile de sang rouge. Il le foudroya du regard.

-Mais vous voulez quoi à la fin bordel de merde ? Vous me soignez, faites je ne sais quel miracle avec mon reiatsu, et même avec ça, je suis pas le roi des cons non plus, vous avez un plan derrière la tête ! Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire que j'ai pas du tout l'intention de coopérer.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas gamin, tu vas coopérer que tu le veuilles ou non et tu m'aideras à m'asseoir sur le trône de la Soul Society.

**Ainsi le roi des meringues veut que Réglisse aussi appelé charlotte aux fraises, l'aide à prendre la trône des chocolats chaud, un trône en Mikado !**

-LA FERME ! cria le rouquin à son hollow à voix haute. Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu avec celui là-haut ? Pourquoi mon hollow ne cesse de me parler ? Il devrait être MORT !

-Je vois que tu commences à comprendre, Ichigo. En stabilisant tes pouvoirs, j'ai dû soigner deux parties de toi, la partie hollow et celle shinigami, ta troisième partie à disparue pour la simple et bonne raison que sous cette forme tu n'es plus vraiment humain. J'ai divisé et traité simultanément tes deux parties, ton Zanpakutô, celui de ta partie shinigami s'est hélas montré plutôt hostile à mes traitements. Or pour que l'équilibre fonctionne dans ton monde il faut que la puissance de ton hollow et de ton arme soient égales. Puisqu'ils forment à eux deux la lame de ton épée.

-Ce que vous êtes en train de dire c'est que…

-Oui, dans très peu de temps, ton hollow prendra le contrôle définitif sur ton corps. Mais je te propose un marché qui te fera garder conscience en tant que demi hollow.

-Je marchande pas.

-Même si cela pourrait éviter au hollow de détruire ceux à quoi tu tiens ?

°0°0°0°0°oOo°0°0°0°0°

Rukia suivit le capitaine de la division de recherche en compagnie d'Unohana et d'Isshin, ce dernier tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la réconforter avec un sérieux plus qu'étonnant venant de lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous quatre dans le bureau de Unohana.

-Nous allons procéder à une échographie, dit-elle.

-Une quoi ?

-C'est un procédé humain qui permet de vérifier si l'embryon se porte bien.

-Oh, je vois. Cela fait mal ?

-Non ! la rassura la brune à la longue tresse ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une sorte de radio.

Elle la fit s'allonger sur une table d'examen et sortir d'étranges appareils.

-Découvre ton ventre s'il te plait.

Elle le fit avec pudeur et la capitaine de la quatrième division appliqua un gel sur son bas ventre et passa une sonde dessus.

De l'autre côté de la salle d'examen, Ishhin et Mayuri, jetèrent un regard de l'écran d'échographie au ventre de Rukia. Unohana fit de même tandis que le savant fou lâchait un ''très intéressant''. La femme demanda ensuite à la jeune shinigami :

-Rukian-chan. De quand date exactement ton rapport à ton avis avec Kurosaki-kun ?

La jeune fille rougit comme une pivoine devant cette question personnelle. Pourquoi Unohana avait-elle besoin de savoir ça ?

-Hum… euh, je dirais deux semaines avant notre départ au Hueco Mondo, en comptant là-bas cela fait un mois. Pourquoi ?

-Alors en premier lieu, votre enfant au rouquin et à toi ne ressemble pas à un hollow, il est très bien développé et c'est même là le principal problème, expliqua Kurosutchi de manière énigmatique.

-En quoi est-ce un problème que l'embryon se porte bien ?

-Parce que ce n'est déjà plus un embryon, c'est déjà un fœtus ! En à peine un mois, il s'est développé comme un fœtus de quatre mois ! Le fait qu'il soit à ce point formé l'atteste, seuls les bébés d'à cet âge là on tous leurs organes et leur membres déjà existants.

-Mais si il a la taille et la forme d'un fœtus de quatre mois comment je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte avant ?

-Déni de grossesse. C'est fréquent chez les femmes qui tombent enceinte au mauvais moment.

-Pourrais-je le voir ? demanda Rukia ?

Isshin avec un léger sourire crispé tourna l'écran pour que la jeune femme voie l'échographie. Une tâche grise sur un fond noir évoluait paisiblement, on distinguait en effet très bien chacun de ses quatre membres jusqu'au bout de doigts. D'ailleurs, la jolie tâche suçait son pouce en ce moment même. Elle avait cette petite tâche dans _son_ ventre. Cette petite tâche grandirait encore pour devenir un bébé. Son bébé. Rukia ne se serait pas crue prise d'un élan d'affection maternelle ainsi, mais elle devait reconnaître, que ce fœtus, ce bébé était la chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout protéger. Si elle ne pouvait pas sauver Ichigo, elle sauverait leur enfant, du Seireitei ou du reste du monde.

La jolie Shinigami passait distraitement la main sur son ventre tout juste débarrassé du gel et de la sonde, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas.

-Rukia !

Renji venait d'apparaître tous transpirant et haletant devant la jeune femme.

-Tu vas bien ? J'ai vu que tu suivais Mayuri et Unohana dans la quatrième division. Tu es malade ?

-Non.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son beau père qui lui conseilla d'un coup d'œil de parler à son ami d'enfance.

-Renji. Je suis enceinte.

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges écarquilla les yeux et posa son regard sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-De qui ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

-D'Ichigo.

Renji sentit la colère bouillonner en lui il crispa les poings et dit d'une voix froide avec toute la rage qui le consumait :

-Je vois que lorsque nous étions à la recherche d'Orihime, certain se sont plus amusé que d'autres, je me demande vraiment ce qu'en pense la fraise. Ah mais oui, il a été enlevé par Aizen et soit il nous reviendra en morceau, soit son _hollow_ aura prit le dessus et il viendra nous bouffer !

-Renji. Va-t-en ! dit Rukia dans un sanglot.

Les paroles de son ami lui avait fait très mal, au cœur et à son âme, tout en elle avait été froidement touché par les propos blessant du rouge.

-Je n'irais nulle part, tant que tu ne te seras pas débarrassé de la saleté que t'a gracieusement offerte Poil de carotte.

-Vice capitaine Abarai, dit Unohana avec raideur, le choix appartient à mademoiselle Kuchiki et si elle désire garder cet enfant, il n'est pas de votre ressort de l'en empêcher.

La capitaine de la quatrième division se mit devant sa nouvelle protégée et conduisit prestement Renji dehors.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers le DrunkinSpirit, un des seuls bars de la soul society et commanda un saké bien fort. Une fois sa coupe vidée, et lui bien éméché, il fut rejoint par Ikkaku remit de ses blessures, Yumichika, Hisagi et Matsumoto qui lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Il se lança alors dans une diatribe, racontant tout ce qu'il avait apprit aujourd'hui, la grossesse de rukia, le nom du père et surtout les pouvoirs qu'aurait l'enfant. Ce dont le vice capitaine de la sixième division ne se rendait pas compte, c'est que le public écoutant son histoire grossissait à chaque minutes avide de potin. Et il ne furent pas déçu.

A la fin de la journée, la grossesse de Rukia n'était un secret pour personne, comme un ragot murmuré dans le vent, les shinigami se soufflaient l'étrange histoire qui allait révolutionner le Seireitei.

0°0°0°0°oOo°0°0°0°0

Ichigo était dans sa cellule on l'avait encore assommé pour l'y emmener, cela commençait à devenir une habitude ! Il se massa le crâne. Le roux ne cherchait même plus à s'enfuir, sachant que défoncer le mur était tout à fait dans ses possibilités. Il réfléchissait. Accepter le marché d'Aizen qui en plus d'empêcher son hollow de contrôler son corps définitivement avaient promit de lui révéler le plus grand secret, ou bien laisser Shirosaki le bouffer sans être sûr de pouvoir reprendre son corps ?

Sachant que ce que disait Aizen n'était certainement pas parole d'évangile et qu'il mentait comme il respirait. Si Ichigo partait, le hollow prendrait son corps et il attaquerait Rukia, et les autres, si il restait il deviendrait un traître.

« Je suis plus fort que mon hollow, je ne vais pas rester ici et devenir le toutou obéissant d'Aizen. »

**« Cool raoul ! se manifesta le hollow. T'inquiète, ça ne me branche pas plus que toi, évidemment que je veux ton corps, pas collaborer avec Aizen & cie ! Si tu sors je l'aurais, si tu restes, tu l'auras, mais tu seras un traître »**

« La ferme. »

**« Et si on s'entraidait part'naire ? Tu nous fait nous enfuir, et je t'aide à réveiller le vieux Zengetsu. »**

« Si tu fais ça, cela voudrait dire que… »

**« Eh oui, l'équilibre serait rétablit et tu ne deviendras pas moi, du moins pas tout de suite !**

« Ou est le piège, l'albinos ? »

« Nulle part, je veux juste pas collaborer avec le roi de la guimauve d'Aizenland ! »

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. »

**« Tu n'as même pas confiance en toi-même ? C'est navrant ! Je suis toi, tu es moi, et bientôt nous ne formerons qu'un avec les mêmes pensées, les mêmes goûts, les mêmes idéaux et les mêmes pouvoirs. Nous sommes presque déjà indissociables ! »**

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Ça marche. On va s'entraider. »

Il sortit à nouveau de sa cellule, Zengetsu muet sous son bras, prêt à attaquer à moindre bruit suspect. Mais il n'y avait personne, le seul arrancar ayant échappé au massacre était l'espada sans numéro prénommée Sharkie.

Encore une fois ses pas le ramenèrent devant la porte noire. Les couloirs étaient agencés de telles manière que de sa cellule c'était le seul endroit où le garçon pouvait aller.

-Bonjour Ichigo tu as mit plusieurs jours à te réveiller, il faut dire que j'ai mit la dose de sédatifs, dit joyeusement Aizen ? Alors quelle est ta réponse ? La porte est ouverte, tu peux partir d'un moment à l'autre si tu le désires, à tes risques et périls.

-**Allez vous faire**.

« Hollow, si on collabore, c'est moi qui parle compris ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas.

-Cela veut-il dire que tu es prêt à devenir hollow ?

-Pas le moins du monde Aizen, cela veux dire, que je veux comprendre. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Tous ça parce que je ne suis qu'à moitié Shinigami ? Je ne le suis même pas réellement !

-Tu es trop modeste Ichigo. Ton métissage est exceptionnel, en plus de ta naissance.

- Ma naissance ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore dire ?

**« C'est là que ça devient intéressant, mon roi ! Ouvre bien tes esgourdes ! »**

-Tu ne le sais pas encore ? Remarque ton père n'a pas pu t'en parler. Ton père Isshin Kurosaki est l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division. Avant de s'enfuir du gotei il n'était pas Kurosaki, mais Kursaki, un défaut de syllabe qui entraîne une différence de prononciation et d'identité. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite fauteur de trouble quand tu es venu délivrer Rukia. Mais tu n'es même pas Kursaki, et encore moins Kurosaki. Tu n'as pas de nom famille.

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que j'en ai un !

-Laisse moi finir sale gosse !

L'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, shunpotta vers lui pour lui assener un violent coup dans le ventre, que le garçon évita grâce à ses réflexes surdéveloppés. Cependant, il se heurta derrière lui, au véritable Aizen. L'arme shikai, Kyoka Suigetsu et ses illusions avait encore fait des siennes. Et le garçon payait des siennes du Zanpakutô, puisqu'il s'encra profondément dans la chair de son flanc droit, pour le déchirer et en sortir. Ichigo tomba à genou écumant de rage et d'incompréhension. Il s'apprêtait à venir flanquer une droite à Aizen quand l'arrancar femelle qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver, prit ses deux bras en clefs de mol, l'immobilisant. Quelle force une fille aussi menue possédait !

-Il n'existe aucun extrait d'arrivé ni de naissance de l'âme d'Isshin Kursaki. En conséquence, ton père n'est pas une âme de la soul Society.

-C'est un humain alors ?

-Non, Ichigo. Ton père ne vient ni de la Soul Society, ni du monde des humains. Il vient, de la dimension du roi. Ton père est le fils du roi, par ascendance et par naissance tu es le prince héritier de la Soul Society.

Et il balance ça comme s'il commandait une boisson dans un bar ?

Quoi ? **Petit récapitulatif on vient de dire au roi(du monde intérieur) qu'il est prince du trône en mikado des chocolats chauds et que le roi de la meringue ne veut plus son trône en nougat mais celui en mikado. Charlotte aux fraises, ou Réglisse rouge, se rend compte que Réglisse noire (papa Isshin) lui a caché pas mal de truc finalement et que papy roi des Mikado qui se cache derrière une brume de lait dans la dimension des rois, n'est jamais venu lui faire un petit coucou !**

Impossible. **Décidément le roi de la meringue avait très bien calculé son coup. Charlotte aux fraises est en fait, un prince… de Lu !**

« Bordel ! La ferme ! Je ne m'entend plus penser avec tes réflexions foireuses ! »

**Et là le monde de charlottes aux fraises s'écroule parce qu'il se rend compte qu'en plus, il y a une mini réglisse dans le tiroir de sa reine, s'il est pas dans la panade ! Donc oui, c'est la fin du petit monde de charlotte aux Fraises !**

Aizen fit apparaître à nouveau un écran.

°0°0°0°0°oOo°0°0°0°0°

Rukia ne vit plus Renji pendant deux semaines. Il l'évitait ostensiblement comme beaucoup dans le gotei. Surtout que maintenant, une petite rondeur plus qu'équivoque perçait son ventre et attestait les dires alcoolisés du vice capitaine. D'après Unohana le bébé se développait toujours aussi rapidement et selon les calculs de Kurosutchi (étant donné qu'en un mois à peine le bébé atteignait les quatre mois) elle serait à terme à la fin de l'automne. On était presque à la fin de l'automne. Un peu plus d'un mois pour que l'enfant qui grandissait en elle soit accepté, un peu plus d'un mois pour que le père de ce fœtus reviennent au gotei. Elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion quant à la réapparition d'Ichigo.

Gardant le lit dans la résidence Kuchiki, elle trépignait de sa chambre aux toilettes, n'avalant plus grand-chose. Byakuya vint la voir et lui demanda si elle souhaitait réellement garder l'enfant, elle lui répondit sèchement que oui, son frère adoptif partit ensuite sans un mot.

Unohana et Kurosutchi vinrent ensuite faire leur visite journalière. Un matériel d'échographie était déjà dans la chambre pour un gain de temps étant donné que la quatrième division était surchargée de travail dû à la dernière bataille contre Aizen.

-Bonjour Rukia-chan ! Comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bien.

-As-tu mangé aujourd'hui ?

-Un peu.

-Nemu note ce qu'elle dit, ordonna Kurosutchi qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Mangez, le fœtus en a besoin. Du moins je suppose. Si je pouvais vous disséquer pour m'en assurer, ce serait un très bon sujet de recherche.

La jeune femme frissonna en pensant qu'il était tout à fait sérieux en disant ça. Son ventre arrondi éveillerait la curiosité de n'importe quel chercheur. Un mélange de shinigami et de vizard extrêmement puissant. Mayuri devait être sur un petit nuage. Isshin apparu à son tour le visage crispé, mais il produit un sourire sympathique pour la futur maman et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce.

Après une multitude de petits tests quotidiens, de l'extension du cordon ombilical à la composition du liquide amniotique prélevé par une sonde, le capitaine de la section de recherche dit soudain :

-Le fœtus ! Il produit de l'énergie spirituelle !

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi étant donné le reiatsu d'Ichigo et la puissance de shikai de Rukia. Mais le chercheur continua tandis que Nemu continuait de noter :

-Je veux dire par là, qu'Hier encore la niveau de pression spirituelle du bébé était minime, mais maintenant, il a pratiquement triplé ou quadruplé pour atteindre celui d'un quatrième siège !

-Nous en somme a peu près où dans son évolution, s'enquit sérieusement Isshin la mine refrognée.

-Au cinquième mois, Ancien capitaine Kursaki, a peu près, le bébé , d'après les radios est plus proche maintenant du sixième mois.

-Cet enfant à pratiquement un même niveau de reiatsu que moi ? s'affola Rukia.

-Et cela ne cesse de grandir.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant au cinquième mois ?

-J'ai peut être une théorie, fit Mayuri. Je pense que l'enfant à toujours cette même pression spirituelle, mais… qu'en vous soignant dans le hueco mondo et en vu de sa croissance accéléré ne pouvait totalement le développer pour participer à la croissance de ses organes. Maintenant qu'il est entièrement formé son énergie spirituelle va à son tour se développer. J'entend par là que le fœtus n'en a pas fini dans la croissance de ses pouvoirs, ils pourront peut être doubler durant votre grossesse. Je pense que c'est là que les choses se corsent.

-Et pourquoi les choses se corseraient ?

-Tous simplement parce que miss Kuchiki va devoir au sein même d'elle-même supporter bientôt la pression spirituelle d'un vice capitaine ou d'un capitaine. Un reiatsu peut être égal à celui de Kurosaki. Alors que l'enfant n'est même pas né !

Tous imaginèrent ce qu'un tel pouvoir et une telle puissance pourraient causer entre les mains d'une si frêle créature. Un reiatsu de capitaine en étant nouveau né ? Et si le pouvoir augmentait en même temps que l'enfant grandissait une fois né ? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui à six ans ? Un tel pouvoir ne pouvait être naturel, et pourtant Rukia aimait encore plus l'enfant en elle.

Même si une partie d'elle était terrifié par cet aveu. Peut être plus puissant qu'Ichigo, l'enfant serait.

Tous gardèrent le silence. Un papillon de l'enfer vint le rompre en exigeant de la voix furieuse de Yamoto que tous les capitaines, et qu'Isshin Kurosaki viennent sur le champ au central 46.

-Puis-je venir, demanda Rukia.

Personne ne s'y opposa, sachant que si le père d'Ichigo était convié à cette réunion c'était qu'on allait forcément parler d'un certain rouquin.

La jeune femme se leva, pour retomber aussitôt, la pression spirituelle de l'enfant était trop important pour elle ! Elle dû s'appuyer sur son beau père pour s'y rendre sous le regard inquiet d'Unohana Taicho et curieux de Kurosutchi. Transpirant à grosses gouttes des nausées lui vinrent, elle s'efforça de les calmer le temps d'atteindre la chambre 46.

Les quatre pénétrèrent en silence le dôme pour se retrouver dans une pièce sombre et circulaire dans lequel un écran semblable à un garganta volait à trois mètres au dessus de leur tête. Yamamoto était présent, appuyé sur sa canne le vieil homme semblait si énervé qu'on aurait cru qu'un brasier ardent émanait de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ? demanda Isshin en désignant l'écran.

-Cette chose est arrivé en plein milieu de la chambre 46 il y a un peu moins d'une heure, il provient apparemment d'Aizen, aucune image n'est apparue.

-Il se joue de nous ! s'écria Soy fon enragée par cet affront envers le gotei.

-Il faut agir avant qu'il…

-Bonsoir chambre 46, dit la voix d'Aizen sortant de l'écran.

-Scélérat ! Tu n'as même pas le courage de venir nous parler en tête à tête ! explosa Komamura.

Les autres capitaines et représentant de la chambre 46 opinèrent derechef.

-Pardonnez moi, sourit cyniquement lev traître, mais je n'ai hélas pas le temps à ce moment pour venir vous parler. Il faut que je m'occupe de mon _invité_ sous peine qu'il ne commette quelques _bêtises_ en mon absence.

La caméra bvougea en même temps qu'Aizen désignait une forme noire encastrée dans le mur d'en face. Des filaments de reiatsu noir entourait un corps dont on ne distinguait qu'une touffe de cheveux roux. Sous sa forme ultime, les cheveux en bataille, beaucoup plus grand, plus fort, il était dur d'être sûr de l'identité du roux.

-Ichigo ! s'écria Rukia en le reconnaissant.

Il était vivant, de l'autre côté de cet écran ! Vivant et il résistait toujours. La tête rousse bougea un peu et se releva. La jeune femme croisa alors le regard perdu et haineux d'Ichigo.

-Rukia… murmura-t-il faiblement.

Le roux remarqua la petite bosse sur le kimono de sa douce.

-Alors il n'avait pas mentit…

-Tu n'avais même pas confiance en moi Ichigo, ricana Aizen en recentrant l'image sur lui. Te voilà devant le fait accomplit, tu as réussit un vrai tour de passe passe, bravo.

Byakuya aux côtés de Rukia se tendait, il avait horreur qu'on se moque de sa petite sœur surtout en ce moment.

-Si je n'ai pas mentit pour ça, dis-toi que j'ai bel et bien dit la vérité sur l'autre chose Ichigo, continua le brun enjoué.

-Quelle autre vérité ? demanda Yamamoto.

Jubilant de les voir aussi inquiété par la vérité, il déclara finalement :

-Il est plus facile pour moi de partager l'information une bonne fois pour toute. C'est long de tout redire deux fois, sachant qu'Isshin ne comptait certainement pas en parler. Petite devinette, d'où vient le Sogyoku ?

-Où veux-tu en venir Aizen ? gronda Hitsugaya qui avait autant envie de jouer que de boire du saké avec Matsumoto, c'est pour dire.

-Le sogyoku, est la création ultime du roi de la Soul Society, fit Soy fon en fronçant les sourcils intriguée.

-Exact, fit le traitre, et ? Seul un membre de la famille royale peut le maîtriser, or ?

-Ichigo a réussit à le maîtriser !

-Exact ! jubila Aizen victorieux, laissez moi vous présenter le Prince Héritier de la Soul Society, inutile de présenter Isshin aussi, l'heureux père à qui son fils doit son ascendance.

Les regards convergèrent vers le brun puis vers le roux ''Kurosaki'' . Le premier arborait un air neutre, mais on le sentait crisper le poings de dégoût face à cette vérité dont il était manifestement au courant. Le second quant à lui cherchait une aide quelconque dans les yeux de sa douce ou de son paternel.

-C'est ridicule ! On ne peut pas sortir de la dimension du roi sans son autorisation !

-Je l'ai fait… marmonna Isshin. J'ai utilisé mon Etsuga Ultime et mon reiatsu baissant je me suis dirigé vers la Soul Society où j'ai été nommé capitaine. C'était il y a trente ans. Dix ans plus tard je m'en enfuyait en train de perdre définitivement mes pouvoirs.

Il renifla de mépris vis-à-vis de son ascendance noble. Comme un vieux souvenir qu'on voudrait oublier.

-Exact. Je t'observais alors déjà Isshin, et quand tu as disparu cela à fait confirmer mes doutes, dit Aizen. Voyez-vous la caractéristique de la royauté dans la Soul Society se caractérise par la force brute. En la relâchant Isshin est devenu un banni de la dimension du roi. Mais Ichigo… n'est pas sous sa forme ultime. Il est sous sa forme héritière, là où tous ses pouvoirs se matérialisent uniquement en force brute, le reiatsu uniquement logé dans les muscles.

Tous tiquèrent. Ichigo toisait furieusement Aizen qui lui tournait le dos et partait dans son long monologue. Se débattant dans les amas de reiatsu qui l'emprisonnait, le roux serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler.

-Et croyez vous que je vous ai tout dit ? Non bien sûr que non !

-Qu'as –tu encore à ajouter Aizen qui ne soit pas mensonge ? gronda Yamamoto.

-La vérité sans doute. Vous connaissez le moitié de l'ascendance d'Ichigo, savez vous maintenant ce qui fait de lui un Vizard ?

-Le fait qu'il ai été attaqué avant sa naissance par un hollow, murmura Rukia.

-Exactement. Ai-je omis de préciser le nom du hollow en question ? Barragan, qui a fait germer au sein du petit Ichigo Kurosaki, son hollow intérieur.

-Barragan, pensa Soy fon à voix haute, le roi du Hueco Mondo !

-Tout à fait, notre double altesse semble bien songeuse tout à coup !

Ichigo qui hurlait sur son hollow de ne pas lui avoir dit cela avant, leva la tête et cracha un :

-ENFOIRE !

La communication se coupa sur ses derniers mots tandis que le rire d'Aizen se répercutait dans toute la chambre 46.

Pourquoi Aizen leur avait-il fait part de tout cela ? Pourquoi ? Il jouait avec eux, leur laissait saisir une chance, pour eux d'être prévenu, pour Ichigo d'être au courant de sa puissance. Une chance de le battre. Car il n'est jamais drôle de jouer si l'on est sûr de gagner. Le traître voulait des adversaires pour le contrer. En enlevant Ichigo, il voulait tout autant un adversaire qu'un allié. Il le tiraillerait jusqu'à ce que ce dernier craque dans ses derniers retranchements. Il ne resterait alors rien du garçon, prince ou pas prince. Il serait docile et manipulable, il pourrait ouvrir la dimension du roi… et là… Il tuerait ses ancêtres. Seule tête couronnée, il pourrait prendre la place de son grand père sur le trône mais… abdiquerait pour Aizen. Et là, ce serait la fin du Gotei Treize.

Aizen avait mit cent ans à préparer les vizard, trente ans à observer Isshin et connaître ses point faibles, quinze pour façonner Ichigo comme une statue pour qu'il réponde sans s'en rendre compte à sa volonté. Et il mettrait quelques semaines encore à le briser. Quelque semaines pour préparer le gotei.

Quelque semaine avant une fin irrémédiable.

C'est ce que pensa Yamamoto avec l'optimisme le caractérisant.

°0°0°0°0°OoO°0°0°0°0°

-Enfoiré ! cria Ichigo.

Le roux tentait d'enlever les liens qui le bâillonnaient maintenant.

-Sharkie, il suffit.

Les amas de reiatsu se disloquèrent et formèrent une boule celle si prit ensuite forme humaine, bien que sa couleur de pétrole effrayât quiconque l'aurait regardée, puis elle prit de la couleur et apparut sous la forme de Sharkie NoNumber.

-Sharkie noNumber n'a pour autre but que de te retenir ici Ichigo, crée uniquement pour cela, ce sont beaucoup d'attentions que je te porte.

-Allez vous faire foutre ! Vous me balancez comme si vous commandiez un café que je suis prince, que mon hollow aussi et ça devant la moitié du gotei treize et mon père !

-La vérité doit toujours éclater au grand jour, les deux parties de toi fusionnent en ce moment même, tu sens ta partie hollow rejoindre ta partie humaine. Bientôt tu ne seras qu'un seul être capable de gouverner sur les deux mondes. Deux mondes se vouant une guerre ancestrales, toi tu les réuniras pour moi et je règnerais.

-**Hey ? Et dans votre petite histoire on devient quoi ?** demanda Shirosaki par le biais d'Ichigo.

Aizen se retourna et leur adressa un regard moqueur :

-Mon valet tous simplement. Vous me devez la vie, le pouvoir, vous n'êtes que des esclaves toi et ton hollow. Que vous soyez de la famille royale ou pas, vous avez une dette infinie envers moi. Le seul moyen de la régler est de me servir.

Ichigo renifla de mépris et les deux entités d'une même voix murmurèrent :

-_Ma mère m'a toujours appris à être réglo et payer ses dettes, qu'elle me pardonne, je ne compte pas régler celle-ci ! Bankai !_

L'énergie enveloppa alors le corps du roux et les deux puissances se regroupèrent pour n'en former qu'une seule.

Enveloppé dans son pouvoir, une étoffe aussi sombre que la nuit flottait autour de la forme Héritière d'Ichigo, une épée de Bankai encore plus fine que celle de sa forme héritière à la pointe si tranchante et affuté qu'on craignait de disparaitre à son contact. Son manteau noir volait au rythme de ses mouvements, ses doigts étaient recouvert d'un gant en os pâle qui les reliait à l'épée. Sur son visage, un demi masque de hollow aux pointes encadrant sa mâchoire fendu à la moitié du visage au niveau de l'arrête du nez, le masque étaient noirs et blanc, ses yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un hollow. Tous son être était parcouru de décharge d'énergie noire extérieur qu'on l'aurait cru victime d'électrocution. Deux consciences, une conscience, deux entités, un corps.. Et Zengetsu parla :

« Ichigo non ! C'est ce qu'il veut »

Et des deux entités, le hollow prit le dessus. Il fallait en un être, toujours une monture et un roi. Et même en s'associant, le principe ne changeait pas, les deux puissances allaient se regrouper pour n'en former qu'une seule au prix d'une conscience. L'un allait être l'instinct, l'autre la raison. Et cela formerait le nouveau Ichigo. Si l'instinct gagnait la conscience ne serait plus rien, emprisonnée dans le vide et le néant. Là, ils n'étaient plus qu'un Ichigo Shirosaki venait de naître, avec comme entité deux être unis en un seul et dont prestement un seul maîtrisait les actions tellement la rage les consumaient.

Shirosaki se mouvait, Ichigo lui disait quoi faire, à l'instinct, ils lancèrent un cero ultima sur Aizen qui ne l'évita que de justesse.

Le brun avait _vraiment_ eut peur. Finalement le garçon était plus prêt qu'il ne le pensait, il allait devoir assurer ses arrières sous peine de finir par manger les pissenlits par la racine.

-Sharkie, maîtrise le.

L'espada opina et mua à nouveau en lien pour protéger son maître. A peine eut-elle touché le corps d'Ichigo, qu'elle explosa. L'espada mourut par le simple contact avec la peau d'Ichigo Shirosaki sous les décharges de reiatsu. Des débris de corps calcinés tombèrent de chaque côtés du demi hollow. Ce n'était plus de la force physique uniquement, non, l'énergie spirituelle obéissait à sa volonté. Cela prouvait bel et bien qu'il était Prince de la Soul Society.

Aizen dû mettre un genou à terre tellement la pression était forte, il n'arrivait pas à rester debout malgré la fusion du Hogyokû ! Il fallait vite fait mater cet animal sauvage qu'il avait crée ! Utilisant son arme il hypnotisa le demi hollow et l'enferma dans une bulle. Cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps, vraiment pas longtemps mais ce serait suffisant si Aizen trouvait les bonnes images pour mater l'animal qui venait de détruire son cher espada no Number.

Mais bientôt le corps aurait besoin de se reposer et là Aizen, le materais une bonne fois pour toute.

_Nous n'en revenons pas, on est les maîtres du Hueco Mondo et de la dimension du Roi,_ formulèrent les deux voix des deux entités. _Nous ne savions pas que nous étions fils de roi et de Barragan ! Nous allons nous venger ! Pourquoi nous venger _? demanda **Conscience**. _Pour qu'Aizen, le roi meurent_ ! répondit **Instinct**.

Des images apparurent dans la tête d'Ichigo Shirosaki, Aizen les aidant, aizen règnant dignement, Aizen…

Aizen.

Aizen.

Aider Aizen, vaincre en étant de son côté, ou mourir en étant du leur. La volonté de vivre d'**Instinct** était suffisante pour faire un choix.

Mais cela ne faisait que commencer.

°0°0°0°oOo°0°0°0°

Deux semaines plus tard au Gotei c'était l'agitation. Un tel secret ne pouvait être gardé longtemps, et la coquille de l'œuf se brisa. Libérant son secret. Qui avait vendu la mèche ? Nul ne le savait, mais désormais comme une rumeur on savait qu'Ichigo le garçon dont était enceinte Kuchiki Rukia, était le prince de la Soul Society. Et soudainement l'enfant qu'elle portait attirait beaucoup plus les regards, et elle teint à sa raison de garder le lit. Isshin lui avait été assigné pour une durée indéterminée dans ses quartiers, maintenant qu'on était au courant de son vilain secret. Fils du roi rien que ça ! Comment ce brave homme un peu balourd pouvait bien être affilié à un esprit qu'on prenait pour un Dieu. Nul n'avait jamais vu le roi de la Soul Society, mais on pouvait désormais lui donner un air de ressemblance avec Ichigo et Isshin. Cependant, aucune nouvelle de _là-haut_, comme si le fait que deux héritiers soient hors de la dimension des roi, dont l'un au hueco Mondo ne les dérangeaient pas. Ne parlons même pas de Karin et Yuzu qui étaient elles aussi des héritières potentielles bien qu'elles n'aient pas –encore- de pouvoirs.

La jeune femme reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre, léger, comme un petit tambourinet, et encore un autre. Elle posa un regard sur son ventre, l'enfant lui donnait de plus en plus souvent de coups de pieds, comme pour l'empêcher de penser trop aux soucis qui la tracassait. Pauvre chose, il n'était même pas né que temps de chose négatives se profilaient à son septième ''mois'' de grossesse, elle commençait à avoir un beau ventre, malgré le fait qu'elle maigrissait et qu'elle ne pouvait se mettre debout tellement la pression exercée par l'enfant était forte. Mayuri avait dit que le fœtus avait désormais l'énergie spirituelle d'un vice capitaine. Déjà ! Son frère entra dans sa chambre.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas grand Frère.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais n'y parvint pas, se sentant lourde elle adressa un regard désolé à Byakuya qui ne répondit pas en regardant son ventre.

-Tu sais, ma défunte femme Hisana attendait un enfant quand elle est morte. Aux dires de médecins l'embryon n'en était qu'à deux mois. Je ne sais pas si cela l'a tué ou du moins à accélérer sa mort, mais te perdre toi sa sœur de la même manière je ne le permettrais pas. Je ferais payer à Ichigo Kurosaki s'il t'arriverait le moindre mal.

-Je suis forte Nii-Sama, j'y arriverais, je veux ce bébé maintenant avec encore plus d'ardeur.

-Quelle raison t'a donc fait sortir de ta torpeur ?

-Ichigo, Ni-sama, je l'ai vu il y a quatorze jours, cela faisait un mois qu'il était sous l'emprise d'Aizen et il continuait, il lui résistait. J'avais oublié à quel point il est fort, il peut encore battre Aizen.

-Je m'en voudrais de te décevoir, mais les chances sont minces.

Le noble se leva et afficha une mine vaguement triste, dit à sa sœur :

-S'il arrivait à retourner dans la Soul Society, il serait enfermé dans la dimension du roi et cet enfant aussi lorsqu'il naîtra. Maintenant que tu le désires tant, ne t'attaches pas trop à l'un d'entre eux, par leur sang ils sont condamnés à ne pas nous côtoyer. Ainsi est le destin de la famille Royale de la Soul Society, rester dans sa dimension et pour l'éternité.

Byakuya ouvrit la porte et disparu laissant une Rukia pratiquement au bord du gouffre.

Il avait dit la vérité, mais coudre le mensonge est parfois plus agréable pour les uns et les autres.

°0°0°0°oOo°0°0°0°

-Majesté, majesté ! Savez-vous ce que l'on raconte dans la Soul Society ?

-Je suis au courant.

-Nous ne faisons rien ! C'est un mensonge éhonté !

-C'est hélas la vérité mes très chers fils.

-Maudis-sois Isshin !

-Voilà que son bâtard nous pose des problèmes !

-Pire le bâtard d'Isshin a engrossé une shinigamie ! Quel déshonneur !

-Modérez vos paroles, mes fils ! claqua le Roi.

Six hommes d'âge mur se turent instantanément et observèrent la silhouette sombre se découpant sur le trône.

-Que devons nous faire ?

-Rien absolument rien. Laissons venir le jeune garçon et son enfant droit à nous. J'ordonne que personne n'intervienne. Contacter la division zéro et ordonnez leur de ne rien tenter contre cet Aizen.

-Vous comptez accepter au sein de notre famille le bâtard d'Isshin et son enfant ?

-Aurais-tu oublié la Loi du Père, Urashima ? Notre sang coule en eux deux, nous devons les obtenir dans cette dimension.

La silhouette sortit de son siège et avança fièrement dans les couloirs.

°0°0°0°oOo°0°0°0°

Aizen était un peu contrarié, il avait perdu sa seule servante encore vivante, cela passait encore, puis eut des problèmes avec le reiatsu du gamin, très difficile à contenir avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse de lui-même, et maintenant voilà que la dimension du roi n'agissait pas. C'était frustrant !

Il aurait aimé apprécier, goûter à la joie de voir la roi s'inquiéter pour sa vie, celle de son petit fils en envoyant la division zéro sur la Soul Society pour effacer des esprits la vérité à propos de la naissance d'Ichigo, mais il ne faisait rien. Aizen ne pouvait goûter dans cette partie d'échec à l'hésitation de ses adversaires. Il y avait bien entendu, le Seireitei qui pensait naivement avoir une chance contre lui peine perdue. Urahara Kisuke et Yoruichi Shinhoin qui cherchaient un moyen de retourner dans le Soul Society dont ils avaient été bannis, les vizards qui tentaient aussi leur chance. Le seireitei creusait lui-même sa tombe en refusant l'aide de ceux qui la leur proposait.

Jouer pour gagner, gagner pour ne pas perdre. Telle était la devise d'Aizen.

Mais voilà, en plus du gamin, il y avait _l'enfant. L'enfant_, plus l'_enfant_ évoluait plus Aizen sentait en lui son indéniable curiosité de chercheur, il avait crée les Vizard, et l'un d'entre eux avait dépassé les limites de ce qu'il attendait de lui en se reproduisant. Quand il pensait à cette pauvre Rukia Kuchiki qui ne parvenait plus à rester debout tant le bébé épuisait ses réserves de reiatsu. Elle qui avait porté dans son âme le Hogyokû, se retrouvait clouée au sol par un fœtus. Cet enfant à naître, cet enfant qui grandissait très rapidement attirait maintenant l'attention du maître de Las Noches. Quels seraient ses pouvoirs ? _L'enfan_t aussitôt né aurait un reiatsu très puissant. Il lui fallait ce bébé pour l'étudier. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, puisqu'il avait en quelque sorte promit à Shirosaki Ichigo de ne pas faire de mal à ses proches s'il collaborait. Il voulait juste tester ce bébé. Une fois qu'aurait eu lieu l'accouchement de Rukia, il devrait se débrouiller pour enlever cet enfant.

Serait-il déjà maître des deux mondes ? Sûrement pas, vu la dose de sédatifs qu'il avait donné à Ichigo, il était encore assommé pour un bout de temps, juste qu'il fusionne totalement avec son hollow. Qui enverrait-il pour l'enfant ? Quand, comment ?

Il lui fallait ce bébé.

0°0°0°0oOo°0°0°0°

La capitaine Unohana se dirigeait vers le bureau du Commandant Yamamoto. Mayuri Kurosutchi avait demandé une réunion urgente auprès des instances pouur parler de nouvelles données vis-à-vis du cas de Rukia Kuchiki. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bon. Elle eut confirmation en vue de la mine grave qu'avait les capitaines à l'instar de celle fatigué de Rukia qu'elle venait de quitter. La jeune shinigamie avait perdu encore deux bon kilos depuis qu'elle avait entamé le huitième ''mois de grossesse''. La Retsu Taicho, s'excusa pour son retard et prit place.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Donc ?

-Eh bien voilà, fit Mayuri un peu trop joyeusement au goût d'Unohana. J'ai récemment constaté que en ce qui concernait l'enfant de miss Kuchiki celui-ci n'a plus de développement de reiatsu.

-Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Yamamoto.

-J'entend par là que lors de la dernière échographie, les images nous on montré ceci :

Il montra sur un petit tableau noir un dessin grossier de rukia à la craie, vue en coupe. Son estomac était une grosse tâche dans lequel évoluait un bébé déjà la tête en bas, serré à l'étroit dans le placenta.

-Le bébé, murmura Unohana, il est déjà ainsi ?

-Ca veut dire quoi s'il a la tête en bas ? demanda Zaraki Kempachi qui s'y connaissait autant en maternité, qu'Ichigo en kido.

-Cela veut dire que l'enfant va bientôt naître. En général, un fœtus humain se met ainsi au huitième-neuvième mois de grossesse, mais le fait qu'entre hier et aujourd'hui le développement de son reiatsu nous interpelle. D'autant plus… continua le capitaine de la douzième division avec un sourire sadique.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer encore, geignit Toshirô Histugaya qui commençait à en avoir marre du cas Ichigo & co.

-C'est la faiblesse de demoiselle Kuchiki qui m'interpelle, répondit Mayuri légèrement sérieux. Si l'accouchement à lieu aujourd'hui ou demain, les chances qu'elle y survive sont minces, puisque l'enfant semble s'être nourrit en partie du reiatsu de sa mère pour se développer.

-Pourra-t-elle le récupérer, s'enquit Byakuya.

-Certainement ! Si elle survit !

Le noble kuchiki serra les poings devant le ton indifférent du chercheur. Unohana à ses côtés tâcha de le calmer pour ne pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit de regrétable à la seule personne pouvant sauver sa sœur.

-Elle est trop faible pour l'accouchement donc, fit Unohana. Nous pourrions lui injecter du Reiatsu pour qu'elle y survive.

-L'enfant l'absorberait avant la mère à mon avis.

-Retarder l'accouchement ?

-Sachant que le bébé se nourrit en partie de ses pouvoirs cela pourrait consumer les forces vitales de Rukia Kuchiki…

On tambourina à la porte.

Genryusai Yamamoto se demanda qui avait le toupet d'interrompre une réunion des capitaines. Ce fut un Renji essoufflé par son Shunpo qui apparut :

-Rukia est sur le point d'accoucher !

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? dit innocemment Mayuri s'attirant les regards noirs de tous le monde.

0°0°0°OoO°0°0°0°

Plus tôt :

Rukia avait soif, très soif elle avait envoyé une des servantes de la demeures lui prendre un verre d'eau mais n'était pas revenue. Que faisait-elle ? N'arrivant même pas à se lever, elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur son lit. Le miroir d'en face lui renvoya son visage, maigre et fatigué elle ressemblait de manière frappante à sa défunte sœur hisana qu'elle n'avait pas connue autrement que par les photos. Son ventre rond et énorme par rapport à sa taille l'encombrait. Même rester assise était douloureux. Enfin, la servante arriva, et posa gentiment le verre sur la table de chevet avant de se retirer hors de l'intimité de sa maîtresse. Le verre était loin, elle se pencha n'arrivant pas à l'attraper. La jeune femme aurait pu appeler sa domestique pour qu'elle lui donne en main propre, mais elle se refusait de paraître si vulnérable et assisté, persévérant, elle se pencha plus en avant attrapant les bords du récipient. Quelque chose craqua.

Quelque chose se fissura. Tout se déchira, un cri de douleur se noya dans sa gorge alors qu'une tâche mouillait ses draps. Elle n'arrivait pas à appeler à l'aide, ni quoi que ce soit, alors qu'elle sentait ensuite une contraction venir.

La porte s'ouvrit ensuite, elle s'apprêtait à expliquer par geste à sa servante la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais ce n'était pas sa servante. Non, c'était Renji.

°0°0°0°oOo°0°0°0°

Unohana shunpottait vers la résidence Kuchiki en la gracieuse compagnie de Mayuri, Renji, Byakuya et Isane qu'elle avait appelé à la rescousse. C'était trop tôt, elle laissa à l'enfant encore une semaine avant l'accouchement ! Trop tôt beaucoup trop tôt. La capitaine en plus d'un siècle dans la quatrième division avait vu beaucoup de choses, des morts, des blessés, amputés, énuclés, carbonisé, mais jamais elle n'avait aidé à donner la vie.

Certain pensent que chez les femmes ce genre de choses sont naturelles. Certains se mettent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'aux orteils, vu comment réagit Unohana face au spectacle horrible de Rukia qui laissait échapper un gargouillit de douleur avant de s'effondrer, la marre de sang autour d'elle… La capitaine resta crispée sur le pat de la porte, tandis que Mayuri se dirigeait vers son expérience avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Byakuya et Renji pâlirent furieusement derrière elle et se tinrent à l'écart tandis que le corps de la jeune femme s'arc boutait sous une contraction. La colone vertébrale de la jeune femme émis un craquement sinistre, tandis que les larmes aux yeux, la brunette implorait :

-Ichigo !

-Les contractions sont à un rythme d'une toutes les deux minutes, nota Nemu qui venait d'arriver pour Kurosutchi.

-Cela signifie que c'est pour bientôt. Unohana Retsu, voulez vous arrêter de faire tapisserie et m'aider à mettre demoiselle kuchiki en position, je crains de n'avoir pas la patience et la délicatesse nécessaire pour le faire.

La capitaine de la quatrième division le foudroya du regard et avec l'aide de Nemu et d'Isane elles placèrent Rukia sur une banquette sur le lit.

-Isane, fait chauffer de l'eau, du linge propre et apporte du miel et du sel on ne sait jamais, comme les côtes de Rukia sont cassés le bébé aura peut être besoin d'être cautérisé.

La femme aux cheveux violet hocha la tête et Byakuya lui indiqua où elle pouvait trouver tout ça dans la maison pour s'arracher du spectacle de sa sœur meurtrie.

-Maintenant, Rukia-chan, vous allez respirer comme moi, un deux, trois, souffler, un deux trois souffler vous y arrivez ?

-u-u-un deux –t—trois, un d-deux t-t-t-trois, arg !

-Voilà je les ai, fit Isane avec un shunpo.

-Merci, continuez de respirer comme je vous ai montré Rukia –chan.

La petite brune hocha la tête avant de manquer de s'étouffer face à une contraction plus forte que les autres.

-Les contractions, s'enquit Mayuri.

-Une par minute, répondit Nemu en regardant un petit chronomètre.

-Il va falloir pousser maintenant, d'accord, un deux trois poussez, c'est comme la respiration.

-Un deux trois…

-Allez on continue !

-Maître Mayuri, son col ne s'est pas encore dilaté !

-Très bien on passe aux choses sérieuse, Hado no Shiraku n° 11 lib-

-Vous n'allez pas utiliser du kido sur cette jeune femme !

- -bération !

Le col se dilata et Rukia continuant de pousser dans toute sa douleur sentit clairement que quelque chose tentait de sortir, une de ses côtes se brisa, puis une autre, son abdomen se déchira de l'intérieur, elle poussa un petit gargouillit incompréhensible tant la douleur était grande, la shinigami cracha du sang avant de retomber mollement sur les coussins en sueur. Nouvelle contraction, elle pria tous les dieux pour que ce soit la dernière, elle poussa encore et respirait comme Me Retsu lui avait apprit, en vain, son cœur s'affolait par le manque d'air, par la douleur, comme si on lui avait planté un millier de Zanpakutô au sein même de son estomac. Dès que Mayuri finit son kido, elle ressentit une vive douleur en elle, différente des autres, comme une brûlure et cria à s'en arracher la gorge. Arrachant de ses ongles la taie de son oreiller elle pleurait de douleur. « Je ne vais pas y arriver ! » Peut être que si finalement.

Progressivement, la sensation de brûlure se calma, elle poussa encore une fois et elle sentit nettement que cette fois elle y était arrivée.

Unohana avec délicatesse, prit la petite chose qui ne pleurait pas, elle lâchait un petit rire aigu comme un soprano, coupa le cordon ombilical et posa le bébé contre Rukia.

-Félicitation, c'est une petite fille.

Rukia la prit dans ses bras, malgré le sang et la douleur, les larmes qui embrouillait sa vision elle voyait très bien le touffe de petits cheveux roux partant dans tous les sens comme ceux de son père, ses grands yeux, la forme était la sienne, et leur couleur était unique, jaune ambrée, unique, ce petit bout d'être était parfait, de ses petites lèvres roses et délicates à ses petits doigts qui enserrait son pouce comme un doudou. Le bébé lâcha à nouveau un petit rire adorable et Rukia sourit. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant.

°0°0°0°oOo°0°0°0°

Ichigo sentait que c'était le moment, l'heure de se lever, les deux consciences s'animèrent d'elles mêmes.

« Que faisons-nous ? La guerre la mort ? Combattons-nous pour Aizen ? Oui. Pour quelle raison ? Celle de ne plus être la conscience mais l'instinct !»

**Conscience** s'était réfugié au tréfond de l'âme du corps Hybride, seul **Instinct** dirigeait à présent.

0°0°oOo°0°0

-Rukia-chan ? s'enquit Unohana quand elle vit la jeune maman serrant toujours son bébé contre elle, les yeux hermétiquement fermé. Rukia ne répondit pas, sa respiration s'atténua pour n'être qu'un souffle. La capitaine prit le pouls de la brune. Rien, son cœur à elle manqua un battement.

-Vite elle ne respire plus ! Tenez bon Rukia chan !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tandis qu'Unohana envoyait Isane chercher des appareils pour maintenir en vie la brune. Une douce lueur sortait de sa poitrine, jaune et pure comme du kido, elle provenait de l'enfant. La capitaine s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Elle voyait devant elle, Rukia reprendre peu à peu des couleurs, de la vie à mesure que le courant jaune la parcourait. Devant l'assemblée stupéfaite (Byakuya, Renji, Mayuri, Nemu, Isane et Unohana, la jeune maman vit sa poitrine se surélever pour prendre goulument un peu d'air. Une main se posa sur l'enfant roux qui continuait à prodiguer inconsciemment des soins à sa mère.

Rukia Kuchiki ouvrit les yeux.

0°0°oOo°0°0

Ichigo Shirosaki ouvrit les yeux. Au fond de l'être la conscience cherchait un autre but que l'instinct. Il venait de le trouver.

0°0°oOo°0°0

-Pumkin, mumura Rukia en tenant serré contre elle sa fille.

0°0°oOo°0°0

« Pumkin » murmura la conscience.

Deux entités, un seul corps, un même être, un éternel combat, deux buts, deux idéaux, une seule épée. Tous cela avait fusionné ensemble pour former un être nouveau durant un sommeil de presqu'un mois.

-Es-tu prêt Ichigo Shirosaki ? s'enquit Aizen

-_Oui, nous le sommes_ ! grognèrent les deux entités en levant la pointe de Zengetsu vers le ciel.

Le ciel se déchira en un garganta doublé d'un Senkaimon. Et commença à couler le sang.

°0°0°oOo°0°0°

Yamamoto sentit cette pression spirituelle, il la reconnu aussitôt.

-Ichigo Kurosaki…

S'ouvrait un énorme Garganta au dessus du Seireitei. Le vieillard distinguais deux silhouette, la première, blanche appartenait à Aizen, l'autre à moitié recouverte d'os, mais portant un Bankai noir sur des cheveux oranges était reconnaissable entre mille. Ainsi, Aizen l'avait eut, Aizen avait eut Ichigo.

Le vieux Yama libéra lentement son âme de son fourreau.

Unohana, Byakuya, Isane, Renji, Nemu et Mayuri jetèrent un coup d'œil à Rukia encore endormie suite au contre coup et Pumkin, la petite fille dormait dans un couffin contre sa mère, tout était bien qui finit bien. Ou pas.

Le ciel se déchira laissant passer la silhouette d'Aizen et d'Ichigo.

-Sortez immédiatement, ordonna le noble Kuchiki, je ne veux pas qu'elle _le _voit.

Ce que craignait le plus Byakuya était arrivé, Ichigo avait été définitivement emporté au profit du hollow qu'il avait une fois combattu. Il le tuerait, Byakuya le tuerait et l'empêcherait de faire du mal à Rukia et à cette enfant nouvelle née. Il coudrait un mensonge quant à sa mort, mais il ne fallait qu'au grand jamais Rukia se souvienne de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé ainsi. Cela avait fait trop de ravage avec Kaien, il ne laisserait pas se produire cela une deuxième fois.

°0°0oOo0°0°

Ichigo jubilait, tous les shinigamis étaient de sortie ! Vaincre, pour le plaisir de vaincre ! Consumé par **l'instinct, Conscience** n'existait pratiquement plus, il ne restait plus rien de lui. Il abaissa son arme et murmura :

-Getsuga Tensho !

Une gerbe de reiatsu sortit de la forme bankai de son épée et vint creuser un ravin d'une profondeur de plusieurs centaines de mètre et de largeur quatre mètres. Il explosa de rire.

- _Nous somme la puissance !_

-Ne t'emporte pas Ichigo, souviens toi que je veux que tu ouvres la porte de la dimension du roi en créant un Oken. Seul un membre du sang leu peut, fit Aizen.

Le roux lui jeta un regard méprisant il voulait s'amuser un peu et fonça vers le sol.

Le fait de toucher le sol du Seireitei, explosa les murs et fit s'évanouir les shinigamis les plus faibles.

-Tu n'iras nulle part Ichigo !

Cette voix celle de Toshirô il se retourna et lui adressa un sourire quasiment angélique.

_-Nous n'écoutons personne !_

Par sa volonté le jeune capitaine Hitsugaya vint s'écraser contre le mur, Hinamori se précipita vers lui pour lui venir en aide.

Alors qu'avec un reniflement méprisant, Ichigo allait en faire de même pour la jeune fille, il fut à nouveau interrompu :

-Yo Ichigo ! Viens te frotter à nous !

Ikkaku, Yumichika et Hisagi lui faisait face la mine refrognée.

-_Dégagez, nous n'avons que faire de vous insecte !_

Les trois tiquèrent devant la voix d'Ichigo puissant et creuse comme morte. Ils s'élancèrent vers lui shikai dégainé.

Ichigo soupira, il fallait toujours qu'ils soient têtus ! Il relâcha son reiatsu, et d'une décharge les percuta contre Hinamori et Toshirô.

-D'où viens une telle puissance, marmonna Ikkaku avant de sombrer.

-Même le vieux Yama n'est pas aussi fort !

-_Nous sommes deux entités en une seule ! Hollow, Humain et Shinigami se mélange pour nous former, nous sommes le pouvoir !_

-C'est ça le pouvoir d'un Prince ?

Ichigo tourna à nouveau la tête, cette fois… c'était Byakuya.

-_Bonjour Byakuya, que nous vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?_

-Même question Ichigo, fit le noble en frissonnant devant la voix désincarnée du garçon.

-_Nous nous promenons_, ricana Ichigo Shirosaki, _mais toi tu viens pour nous affronter, non _?

-Exactement, et je te tuerais. Tu ne feras pas de mal aux shinigamis ou au roi

-_Quelle prétention ! Nous allons te détruire au même titre que tes petits copains !_

_« Que t'est-il arrivé Ichigo Kurosaki ? »_ se demanda le noble en voyant devant lui le jeune homme parcourut d'un pouvoir clairement maléfique, dont le masque mangeait la moitié du visage, au bankai noir et couvert d'os. Aizen avait repoussé les limites de la science sur ce pauvre garçon, mais aussi les limites du garçon. D'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre, le Kuchiki en déduisit que le Hollow et Ichigo ne formaient plus qu'un. Cette association n'était pas bonne du tout. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'effacer la menace que représentait ce garçon

-Bankai Senbonsakura Kageyoshi.

Les pétales roses se dirigèrent vers Ichigo qui eut un sourire. Derrière lui Soy Fon, Su Zumebacchi libéré s'apprêtait à le frapper. Tandis qu'il repoussait les pétales, elle le frappa deux fois. Le reiatsu du garçon éclata en renvoya à l'agresseur, la capitaine se retrouva marquée d'un sceau de papillon sur tout son corps.

-_Dommage_, ricana Ichigo_. Si nous te l'avais renvoyé plus fort cela aurait valu deux piqures ! Et c'est au bout de deux qu'on disparait n'est-ce pas_ ? _Maintenant goûtez à notre puissance !_!

Et autour d'eux tout explosa.

°0°0°O°0°0°

Rukia se réveilla en sursaut. Ce reiatsu Ichigo ! Elle se leva, marcha un peu pour s'assurer qu'elle tenait debout et regarda par la fenêtre devant la résidence Kuchiki, dans un rayon de deux cent mètres, plus un bâtiment ne tenait debout. Une silhouette se découpait au loin tandis qu'une s'affaissait misérablement au sol. La première était rousse, la seconde brune. Ichigo murmura-t-elle.

Le roux jeta un regard vers la résidence Kuchiki, il venait d'entendre son nom murmurer dans le vent. Un point blanc à une fenêtre le fit sursauter, Rukia.

Mais qui était Rukia ? Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir. Délaissant le corps de Byakuya pratiquement mort il s'avança vers la demeure. Unohana lui barra le passage, il l'envoya de part sa volonté rejoindre le brun, puis Mayuri et son Bankai. Il eut un sourire avant d'exploser le bébé bankai en le touchant, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Son épée traînant au sol comme un prédateur, il traçait son chemin entre les gravas qui se poussaient sur son passage repoussé par son reiatsu. Devant le mur de la demeure, pas besoin de porte, une fissure apparue et le mur fut poussière.

Rukia regardait Ichigo s'avancer au fur et à mesure vers elle, ce n'était plus Ichigo non ! C'était … le hollow ? Et s'il ne les reconnaissait pas ?

La jeune femme était bien trop faible pour utiliser son arme ou du Kido. Elle prit Pumkin dans ses bras qui dormait encore dans son couffin et sortit de la maison par l'autre côté.

-_Ce n'est pas très gentil de nous fausser ainsi compagnie_ ! fit une voix dans son dos

Rukia avala sa bile, se retourna et fit face au visage cynique à l'extrême d'Ichigo. Derrière son masque elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, ces deux reflets de joies et d'amours qui l'avaient toujours regardée si intensément. Il ne restait rien du garçon dont elle était tombé amoureuse. Il levait son arme par automatisme. Serrant Pumkin contre elle, elle cria.

De désespoir, de douleur, face à cet être qui ressemblaient à celui qu'elle avait aimé, mais qui était un monstre, n'éprouvant aucune émotion il…

Ichigo… était mort au profit de cette créature !

Son cri réveilla la petite Pumkin qui ouvrit les yeux. Ichigo relâcha son geste et regarda l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère.

Pumkin observait Ichigo avec des yeux curieux et innocent, jaunes comme ceux des hollow ses yeux étaient jaunes. Ichigo Shirosaki approcha sa main de la petite, Rukia se recula terrifiée.

A cet instant apparurent Yamamoto, une Soy Fon bien abîmé et son élite de tueur, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Komamura, prêt à tuer le roux dès qu'il tenterait quoi que ce soit.

Des yeux jaunes, des cheveux roux, l'innocence personnifiée, les yeux de Rukia. Alors **Instinct** prit _conscience_ de qui elles étaient. **Conscience** eut l_'instinct_ de les protéger jusqu'à sa mort. Et il se déchira.

-_Nous sommes Ichigo Shirosaki, non Hichigo Kurosaki… Nous n'avons pas de nom de famille. AARRG !_

Le roux porta ses mains à ses tempes en criant tandis que son masque se fracassait, que les os sur son bankai s'envolaient et restaient suspendus autour de lui comme un allo étrange.

**« Je ne peux pas leur faire de mal » dit Shirosaki dans leur monde intérieur.**

« Je ne peux plus combattre »

**« Si tu peux ! Il faut le vouloir ! J'aime tuer parce que je m'en repaît mon roi, mais toi ? »**

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi me battre, ni pour Aizen, ni pour la gloire… »

_« Même pas pour elles ? »_ demanda une voix montrant l'image de la petite Pumkin et Rukia.

« Le vieux Zengetsu ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Ou étais-tu ? »

_« Là où tu m'a oublié Ichigo. Sache que ta plus puissante forme est celle que tu avais, elle t'aurais détruite. Je ne pouvais t'assister dans celle-ci puisque mon seul objectif à toujours été de te protéger. Instinct et Conscience sont deux chose différents auquel chaque partie de toi réponds, néanmoins l'une ne peut aller sans l'autre si tu veux rester Shinigami. Sans Conscience tu seras Hollow, sans Instinct tu deviendras humains à nouveau. »_

« Et maintenant ? Me battre rime à quoi ? »

_« Au sens que tu lui donneras, protège l'enfant qui vient de naître qui est la chair de ta chair et la chair de ton sang et protège la femme pour laquelle ton cœur bat. Nous serons tes armes pour les défendre. Je pourfendrais monts et vallés sur tes seules paroles Ichigo. »_

**« Je veux bien t'aider à protéger ta Reine et ta Princesse, mais sache que je ne disparaîtrais jamais et que mes objectifs resterons les mêmes. Cette fois ça passe, mais pas deux. »**

« D'accord »

_**« Nous sommes tes armes, nous sommes ta puissance et ton pouvoir ! »**_ récitèrent le Zanpakutô et le hollow en chœur.

Et les os tombèrent autour du garçon accroupit contre le sol dont les mains enserraient les tempes à les faire éclater. Rukia le regarda se lever sur la défensive s'attendant à se retrouver encore face au démon qui avait presque tué son frère, mais ce furent des prunelles chocolat qu'elle rencontra.

-Rukia, murmura le garçon.

-Ichigo…

Il offrit ensuite un sourire à la petite Pumkin dans les bras de sa mère. Devant l'assistance encore choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, il prit Rukia dans ses bras, le bébé au passage et murmura un :

-Pardon, pardonne moi, de t'avoir abandonné…

-Baka ! Bien sûr que je te pardonne !

-Quelle scène réjouissante ! fit la voix froide d'Aizen dans leur dos, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser libre arbitre, c'était encore trop risqué.

-Toi ! feulèrent plusieurs capitaines en toisant Aizen.

Ceux qui avaient encore le sabre à la main s'élancèrent vers lui, mais Ichigo s'interposa.

-Quoi ? Tu le protèges ? Tu es encore sous son emprise, gronda Soy Fon.

-Non. C'est à moi d'en finir avec lui, aucun d'entre vous ne sait mieux que lui ce qu'il m'a fait. Je dois lui retourner la faveur.

Le ton froid avec lequel il parla étonna plus d'un et fit rougir Soy Fon jusqu'aux oreilles ! Le jeune roux se retourna :

-A nous deux.

-Soit, je te materais encore une fois sale gamin mal élévé.

-Je ne crois pas.

La lame de Kyoka Suigetsu s'abattit dans le vide tandis qu'Ichigo l'évitait soigneusement. Sautant en l'air sur le côté il se retrouva face à Rukia.

**« Une illusion ! Les hollows ne les voient pas, prends ma vision »**

Les yeux du garçon se colorèrent de jaune et il passa à côté sans la voir, Aizen se trouvait juste derrière son illusion.

« Comment tu faisais la peau qui réduis tout en cendre ? »

**« Comme ça. »**

Le garçon sentit ses doigts fourmilier de puissance et percuta de plein fouet Aizen, enserrant sa gorge dans un étaut de plus en plus étroit. Le traitre au Gotei suffoqua avant d'imploser. Le garçon se besogne terminée posa les pieds au sol et rencontra le regard de tous le Gotei ébahis qui avait assisté à la scène. Regardant ses doigts dont l'énergie disparaissait peu à peu, il leur adressa un sourire triomphant auquel beaucoup répondirent, avant de se ruer sur lui pour le traîter de Baka !

Epilogue, (cinq ans plus tard) :

Pumkin Kurosaki était très rapide, l'une des plus rapide du Gotei, elle courrait toujours très vite et c'était d'ailleurs très pratique pour échapper à la corvée du bain et du lavage de dents ! Malheureusement, il est des fois où son père était plus rapide que lui.

-Hop, je t'ai eu au bain maintenant.

Le père de Pumkin était un fort capitaine du Gotei, le capitaine de la cinquième division et la petite fille était vraiment ravie qu'il soit aussi fort son papa !

-Mais euh ! Je veux pas y aller ! Maman aide moi !

-Je ne vais pas t'aider tu sens le bouc jeune fille ! répondit Rukia.

La maman de Pumkin était vice capitaine dans la même division que son papa, gracieuse et fière, beaucoup l'admirait.

Ils formaient une petite famille heureuse, au sein même du Gotei. Même si Pumkin avait toujours eu d'étranges pouvoirs, plus forts que ceux des autres, il n'empêchait qu'elle était vraiment contente de la vie qu'elle menait. Elle était heureuse, et son papa et sa maman s'aimaient comme des fous ! Tout allait bien !


End file.
